The path of two to the road of one
by GargoyleSama
Summary: This is a story that was inspired by Jezrianna's Kim, Ron, Kara stories.  I may be a curmudgeon at times, but am a romantic also.
1. ends and beginnings

**AUTHORS NOTES:** I would like to thank Jezrianna for writing the Kim, Ron, Kara stories. This is inspired by her pairing of Ron and Kara. This is putting them in a more serious relationship than they are in the stories that have been written. Yes this is an AU of and AU. Please read the original stories, they are WONDERFUL.

The dialog may get a little sappy at times. Attribute this to the romantic soul of a curmudgeon. I like to see characters that deserve happiness get it. And in my mind these to do. With all his time around Kim, it is believable that he would be attracted to strong women, either physically strong or socially, business, personality, etc. Kara's attraction to Ron is somewhat different. He is a regular person, though a heroic one. She can trust him with deep secrets (he does know her secret identity). And he treats her the same before and after he knew.

Disclaimer: I own no Disney or DC characters. Though I do own some comic books and a couple of DVDs.

Kim walked into the dorm room and went onto alert. The room was in chaos, more so than normal. Quickly she sweeps the apartment and ascertains that she is the only person in it. She notices a note pinned to her door.

KP,

I caught Jennifer cheating on me. I need to be alone. Don't try to find me.

Ron

Kim picks up her Kimmunicator and brings Wade up to date.

"I'm sorry Kim. I can't get a lock on the tracking chip. There are massive sunspots and solar flare activity going on. His Kimmunicator is still in his room"

"Thanks Wade. Kim out," she closes her Kimmunicator. "Only one person I know that I can trust to help me find Ron. I know she can help in the broken heart area also."

Kim dials out and gets connected.

"Watchtower this is Kim Possible, I need to speak with Supergirl, now. Yes I will hold."

"Come on Kara."

"Come on Kara," the young brown haired man cajoled. "Let's go back to my place."

Kara's phone rings and she smiles. 'Saved by the bell.' She looks at the number. "I'm here."

"Transfer call from Kim Possible."

Kara felt mild panic, wondering what was going on.

"Kara here, what's wrong Kim?"

"Kara, it's Ron, he caught Jennifer cheating on him and he has trashed the apartment and is taken of for who knows where."

"I'm on my way," she looks at her date. "Sorry, taking a rain check, friends in crisis." She turns and runs out of the club, by the time that he made it outside she was gone.

"Damn"

Supergirl went hypersonic as she cleared the city limits. _Okay Kara, keep things focused, find Ron first, and THEN make the bitch that hurt him pay._ She pondered why she felt this way. Yes, Ron was her friend. He was her close friend, with benefits. _This is resentment. _She shook her head,her hair whipping in the wind. _No, Kara,not resentment. This is jealousy. It has a lot of baggage, more than I thought. _

Kara tried to push the thoughts from her mind, but even she was not that strong. She remembered when Ron told her about Jennifer then how she asked him to be exclusive. She knew then but convinced herself that she was wrong. Her feelings for Ron were more than friendship, but she didn't say anything because she wanted him to be happy. _Kara slow down or you will miss the campus. Maybe Kim has found him. You know how hard it is to keep reception on the cell at hypersonic._

Kara set down in a grove of trees near the dorm and changed back into her 'civvies'. She ran to the dorm and up the stairs. She was just glad that no one cared to use the stairs since she was moving a little faster than she should. She burst out of the stairwell and jerked open the door to the apartment.

"Tell me he has shown up."

Kim looked up and shook her head. "Sorry Kara, he hasn't. I have called around, but no go."

"How do you want to handle this?"

"I'll start here and search out; you start at the edge and search in. Kara? Please find him. I know Ron, he may be happy go lucky, but there is a moody streak in him. I fear to think what is going on in his mind."

"Don't worry Kim, he means a lot to me also," Kara returned to her costume and decided to take to the skies via the window.

Kim sighed. "Ron where ever you are don't do anything crazy. If I can't help you I know Kara can," with that she ran out of the door and headed downstairs to find her friend.

Ron sat upon the Ledge, that little part of geological anomaly on campus that people kept climbing, and falling from for various reasons. Even in his funk of self-pity he had to admit that the view was great. Ron sighed heavily trying to think of what comes next.

"Hey, Ron," Ron looked up to see a pale woman walking along the Ledge towards him. "Mind if I sit down?"

"It's a free country."

"For the most part, at least," she said as she sat down.

Ron looked at her. She had pale skin. Well not just pale,it was alabaster white. Her hair was so black it seemed to glisten blue, even in the darkness of the night sky. She was in black jeans and a faded black t-shirt. Her black lipstick matched her eyeliner which came down from the corner of her eye.

"I haven't seen you around here before have I? I mean you look familiar but I can't place it."

"I get that a lot. Plus I do get around," she shrugged.

"I was passing by and saw you up here. Looked liked you needed someone to talk to."

"I guess, maybe. How did you know my name?"

"I know lots of things. We have met before, though you wouldn't remember it. So what's wrong? Or should I say what's the sitch?"

"No, you shouldn't."

"Sorry, so you want to tell me or do I get to play twenty questions of some other interesting parlour game?"

"I thought a girl loved me."

"It's happened before, nothing new there, for you or anyone else for that matter."

"She asked me to be exclusive. I hadn't been exclusive in a long time. Not even with K… Not even with someone that I think I truly love."

"I caught her cheating on me. And then she made a joke about it. She said she didn't think I was serious about being exclusive. I was for her. I never told another girl that I would be. And she just … ARRGH!!"

"So now what? Don't think you will jump. At least I don't have that in my schedule."

"Oh my G…"

"No I am not."

"I have read about you in some of the League's reports."

"Cool I have a fan following," she tossed a rock down.

"I wouldn't call it that. Actually most of them don't know what to make of you."

"Not surprising. Anyway back to your situation. What's next?"

"Getting down from here? My butt has gone to sleep on me."

"Well, I guess that is a good start," she said laughing. "I meant in the big picture."

"Pick up the pieces, put them together and get on with life."

"And no more exclusiveness?"

"No, I mean well, maybe not. There is one. Maybe."

"Word to the wise? Take your time. You have it."

"Um, thanks. It kind of helped having someone that is removed from the whole thing."

"I am not removed from it. Truth to tell? I am more involved in it than practically anyone else. Be seeing you."

"RON!!"

Ron looked up in the sky to see where the voice came from. Seeing the vision of beauty that the world called Supergirl, but that he called, "KARA!"

She landed next to him and hugged him, perhaps a little to enthusiastically.

"Air, Kara, please."

"Sorry, I was worried about you. I cam by here earlier and you weren't here, but something told me to check again."

"Well I have been here for a long while talking things out."

"Uh, with who?"

Ron looked around and his companion, who wasn't there anymore. "Well she must have gone already, but she is a friend, sometimes, maybe. So, tell me why you are here."

"Just a minute," Kara pulled out her cell and dialed. "I found him amp down and get some rest. No I don't know if you will need those or not. Later."

Terminating her call she looked sweetly at Ron. "Happened to be in the neighborhood?"

"Uh, right, not buying it, Kara. Kim called you. Even after I said not to try and find me."

The blond smiled at him and puppy dogged her blue eyes, "Don't be mad Ron, pwease?"

Ron shook his head. "Kim taught you that. You haven't mastered it yet, it will not work on one such as me."

Kara slid next to him and whispered in his ear. "I came because I was worried also. You deserve better than that bitch."

Ron looked at her. He then looked away. "I guess. At least I have friends that worry about me."

"You have friends that do more than worry about you. Want a lift back?"

"I take it that you are not meaning it in your car."

"Nope, wanna play 'Airplane'?"

"Can I be the pilot this time?"

"No, I am always pilot. You can be navigator, an 'bombardier' if you want. Later. I understand if you don't want to after all that has gone on today."

"I'll take you up on the navigator. The other part. Maybe a rain check?"

"Any time, you know that."

Kara landed in the woods just outside of the apartment dorms and switched back out of her costume.

"I wish you would do that slow enough for me to see everything sometime."

"I keep telling you that it is the centripetal force that makes the quick change possible. Without it I would just be stripping, which I have done for you. With the bump and grind might I add."

Ron blushed in the shadows. "I know. Think you might hang around tomorrow?"

"I don't know, why?"

"So I can take you out to show you how much it means to me for you coming half way across the country at the drop of a hat."

"You should know I would have been here if you called me."

"I didn't want to bother you. You have your own life."

"Which includes my friends. And trust me I would thank you even more knowing how that date turned out."

"You were on a date and you ditched it for me?"

"When Kim gave me the basics in her call, there was nothing that would have kept me away. I had to concentrate to keep my course out of populated areas. I think Darksied would have regretted trying to get in my way."

"Kara you are one of the best."

"And Kim is the other," the red head greeted them as they entered the apartment. Kim poked him in the chest, "Don't ever do that to me again." She kissed him on the cheek, "Glad you are okay Ron. I am going to bed."

Kim made a production of putting in ear plugs as she shut her door. The two blonds looked at each other. Both seemed to sigh at the same time. Looking at each other they start laughing as they fall to the floor in each others arms.

Regaining their composure Kara speaks up, "Ron, remember that time when you said you weren't ready to settle down, but if you were?"

Ron thought back fondly. Kara had come to see them and in the contented afterglow he said what his heart told him.

_ "Kara, I'm not ready to settle down. But if I were. Well ..."_

_ "I know, Ron. I'm not either, but I feel the same."_

_ The two lay together that night and slept as one._

Ron nodded, "Yeah I remember."

He put his forehead to hers. "I still mean it. I know I can trust you. I just don't know if settling down would be a good idea."

"I have been thinking about it. Settling down. I mean Clark and Lois have such a wonderful relationship. It seems that all the Kents do. And since I am technically a Kent... I mean, no more dates with losers that you think are winners. Knowing you have a date on the weekends, someone to be there for you when you need them."

"Hey you have friends. Me, Kim, your friends in the League. As for dates. You have your pick. I still have to work at it."

"The hardest you would have to work at it is call me and you know it."

Ron blushed again. He looked into her blue eyes and saw his reflection.

"I could get lost in those eyes."

Kara moved closer, "I would come to find you and bring you back, no matter where you go."

They were mere atoms away. "Then I would not be afraid to go anywhere."

Their lips meet, and it was a long time till they slept.

AUTHORS NOTES: I inteded this to be a one-shot.. Not a long one at that. This was blown out of the water. Characters took over, and now it is out of my hands. To those that think you know who it was that Ron talked to, you may be right. He needed a big sister to talk to. Well he happened to get the biggest one out there. If you don't know but would like to email me I will tell you. Thank you again to Jezrianna.


	2. The next morning

Disclaimer: I own not Kim Possible or Supergirl/Kara. I do own these little grey cells called my brain, which when you thing about it puts me ahead of some people. The concept of placing Kara and Kim and Ron in the same universe comes from Jezrianna. This is not in her stories' universe; it is set in a branched off universe from it. The Mandelbrot set for Fan Fics just got a new curve.

Kim woke bleary eyed and cursing the ball of fire that brought the morning too early in her opinion. She forced herself out of bed the only way she knew, the promise of coffee. She stumbled to the kitchen after glaring at the pile of books acquired for the research paper that she was supposed to finish this weekend. She sighed heavily when she looked at the living room.

It had been cleaned up from the ransacking that Ron put on it last night. _Probably Kara_, thought Kim. The room was still messy, there were clothes strewn on the furniture and floor. This popped Kim into a more wakeful state. She took out the ear plugs.

"Either these new ones are better, or someone was being quiet," Kim mused.

Kim followed the trail and started to reason. Kara's shirt followed Ron's shirt. _Understandable,_ _tit for tat, and mentioning tit there is Kara's bra. _Kim sighed and traced the four shoes to the door of Ron's room. _After there it is all conjecture._ Kim shook her head and headed for the promised land of the kitchen for that elixir of caffeine.

Having brewed a pot of coffee and poured her a mug Kim settled down with her BioChem book and started going over the material from the last lecture. Still no sound of stirring from the other bedroom and the peace of dorm life Saturday morning made a quiet background to review the subject matter. Then a knock at the door shattered the peace.

Kim silently cursed; all she wanted was some quiet to study in at home. Grudgingly she arose and crossed to the door. Looking out of the key hole, she saw the one person she didn't expect to see, Jennifer the bitch that caused the problems last night.

"Just a minute," Kim said aloud, then more quietly, "I might as well have some fun."

Opening the door, Kim put on her biggest fake smile. "Jennifer, here to twist the knife into Ron's broken bleeding heart?"

"Kim, please don't start. I had a moment of weakness. I am here to apologize so things can go back to normal."

"Normal? Is that what you are looking for from Ron? Wrong place for that."

"You know what I mean. Is he here?"

"He was last night after we found him on the Ledge. I don't know if he is here now. No one has come out of the room."

"Well, I will check, if that is okay with you," the brown haired woman snipped.

"Be my guest," Kim smirked.

Jennifer crossed the living room eyes bugging out at the site of the woman's shirt and bra; she knew that was too big for Kim. Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed as she went to knock on the bedroom door.

"No, don't," Kim said softly to know one in particular. _Well at least I tried, _thought Kim. Her sense of Karma satiated, she moved to a better position for the show.

"Is that the relief?" asked a woman's voice beyond the wall.

Jennifer wrenched the knob and flung the door open to be greeted by the nude torso of a veritable goddess next to the form of her former boyfriend.

"I'm glad you are here. I called a couple of hours ago. We had a terminal case of DSB and I have done all I can, take over for me?"

"What? Huh? NO! You Bastard," Jennifer ranted as she looked for something to throw, then she stormed out. She slammed the front door as she left.

Kim crawled to the doorway after the debilitating affects of the belly laugh subsided. Wiping a tear from her eye she looked into the room.

"So are YOU the relief?" queried Kara.

"I WILL throw something, unlike her."

"It's not what it looks like anyway, KP."

"Really? Well From the trail of clothes, the only other thing is a mobile game of strip poker."

"Do I smell coffee?"

"Yeah, Kara, I made some about twenty minutes ago."

"Want one, Ron?"

Ron nodded as Kara got out of bed. Kim turned her head, but caught out of the corner of her eye that Kara still had on her panties, thongs that they were.

Kim raised an eye to her best friend as Kara got the coffee for them.

"I told you. After you retired for the night, Kara and I talked and then it got a little hot and heavy. We made it to the bed, then, we kind of stopped. We spent the next hour or so cuddled up and talking."

Kara returned with two steaming cups. "Here you go," she kissed the rim of the cup and handed it to Ron.

"So, what's on the agenda today?"

"Well, I know that I need to study some. I was going over BioChem when I was interrupted. I should work on my research paper, but that isn't due for two weeks and I am just fine tuning it now. What about you Ron?"

"I have consulted with my schedule and all it has is to spend to day with one if not two beautiful women."

Kara looked at him, "You mean that you have no studying or work to do?"

Ron looked sheepish, "Well…"

"I thought so, and just what do you need to study?"

"Calculus and Anatomy."

"Tell you what, I will help you study so you can get it done faster, and then we can head out for a bit. First thought I better call Aunt Martha and let her know where I am so she won't freak if she tries to reach me at the dorms."

As Kara moved out of the room Kim tossed one of Ron's shirts to her. "Modesty please, I have enough body image problems."

"But Kim, I like your body."

Kim blushed as the Argonian walked past. She wasn't bi, at least she didn't think so, but if Kara had offered and the situation right Kim knew she would be hard pressed to turn her down.

"So, Ron, what did you have planned?"

"There is a new little bistro a couple of blocks off campus."

"Low lights, soft music?"

"Yeah…"

"Would you like me to catch up with you two after that?"

"Well… Part of me says yes. Part says no. I want to thank you and Kara for caring about me. I mean how many people have friends that would drop everything to do what you two did for me. I would like to take Kara out to a romantic place, that is for sure, but this is not about that. And, Ms. Possible, don't go trying to bail just so we can be alone. We can do that well enough on our own, and you know it."

Kim smiled. "I know. I better start cracking the books, or I will not be going anywhere. You need to also."

Kara came back into the room. "Well I explained everything to Aunt Martha, and she said, quote if that girl didn't see you for the special person you are you are better off without her unquote."

Kim and Ron laughed at the very bad impersonation of their now third grandmother. The Kent's now an empty nest again had taken to the two crime fighters on their visit to Smallville, and their continued friendship with Kara had cemented the fact. They get on occasions, cookies and other home made goodies through the mail, always followed by a call the day it arrives.

Kara looked amused, but not. "I won't go into some of the other things, but she sends her love and to be expecting a package Monday."

"I hope its chocolate chip this time. They so rock," Kim sighed with thoughts of the dreaded freshman fifteen coming to mind, "but then I will have to workout more."

"What's wrong Kara?"

"Just some of the other things that she said."

"Such as?"

"What a good guy that Ron was and how he would make a fine husband to some lucky woman; she left out the verbal 'hint hint'."

Kim once again started to laugh. Kara continued, "She knows I am not ready to settle. Hell, Ron and I have talked about it."

"She wants you to be happy, and hey if it happens it happens. I have on good authority that we have time," Ron stated. "Now what about this study help that you promised."

"Right, do you still have those body markers that I gave you for your birthday."

"Yes, why?"

"Study guides," she grinned mischievously.

Kim stood up and started to leave the room. "And on that note," she said and she closed the door.


	3. Girl Talk

DISCLAIMER: I don't Own Kim Possible or any rights there of, nor do I own Supergirl. They are owned by Disney and DC Comics respectively. I do have a Super Wife; she spent 5 days baking cookies for Christmas. I did not come up with the original pairing of Ron and Kara, that was Jezrianna. This is not her universe but a branched off alternate one.

"I didn't know that Ron could speak French," said the blond looking into the mirror touching up her make-up.

"Don't let him fool you, he can only really speak it when it comes to food and restaurants. At those times he is highly fluent. That is how he is with most languages. I never had to worry about going hungry when we were globe-trotting. It's almost like a superpower with him," laughed the redhead.

"Well we should get back, he should have paid the check by now."

"When do you need to get back home?"

"Probably tonight, first thing tomorrow at the latest."

"Okay."

"What are you scheming Kim Possible?"

"What, me scheming?"

"You have the same look you do when you hatch a plan against the bad guys."

Kim blushed, "Well, I was just thinking..."

"About 'ditching' us to give us more alone time so we can work on our relationship?"

"So when did being telepathic start being one of your powers?"

"It isn't. I just know you Kim. Give us time. Ron just had his heart ripped out and needs some time for that to heal. Before that, we wouldn't stand a chance. You should know that."

Kim half frowned, "I know, but you two are so GOOD together. In more ways than one."

"I know, why do you think I hang around so much? But we need to take this slow. I haven't done the exclusive thing, and Ron's experiment in it ended in abject failure."

"So you beautiful ladies ready to go?" asked Ron as they approached the table.

"I guess so, now where to?" asked Kim.

"Well it is to early to dance, we could hit a movie, or we could go to the mall."

"How about the mall. I have not gone full shop since the semester started."

"How about you, Kara?"

"Sure, I'm in."

Author's Notes: Sorry that this chapter is short. I felt that this was a good stopping point, also the holidays are getting busy. I am going to try to keep up with my chapter a day update. Though yesterday I posted three chapters in a new story. The Redemption of Bonnie Rockwaller. Have a good one.


	4. Training

Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible, DC Comics owns Justice League/Kara, Jez came up with the original pairing, I came up with this offshoot universe. I know DC characters in a divergent universe is cliché, but hey what can I say clichés work.

Summer break was fast approaching, especially for Ron Stoppable. He had finished his las final and was ready to relax for a couple of months, well at least from school work. He and Kim were scheduled to train on the Watchtower and then there was the plans with Kara. The blond sighed as he opened the door.

"Hey KP, I'm home."

He was met with the roar of silence. _Guess she isn't home._ He dropped his back pack and headed to his room. He grabbed the cordless phone on his way through the door.

After dialing the phone he laid down on the bed. "Hello is Kara there?"

"Sorry she has already gone. Something about a job with her cousin. She cut out as soon as she was through with finals."

"Ah, okay thanks. If you happen to see her let her know that Ron called."

Quickly he took out his cell and dialed a longer than normal number.

"Watchtower."

"This is Ron Stoppable; I need to speak with Supergirl."

"I am sorry Mr. Stoppable, but Supergirl is on a galactic level mission. I can let the team leader know that you have called."

"Thank you. I also need to make sure that Kim Possible's and my training session is still a go later this week.

"One moment, ...Yes. You and Ms. Possible are scheduled to be here in three days."

"Thank you. Guess I will see y'all then," he hung up the phone and screamed into the pillows.

"What's the drama, Ron?"

"Kara is out on a galactic mission, and I was hoping to go out tonight."

"Well finals are over, we could head out."

"Thanks KP, but well I meant 'going out' going out. Though I am sure we could if you want."

"Looking at you, I have to remember that I am still not dating Josh."

"Don't bring up Monkey, please KP. You know that I love to hang out with you, but I haven't seen Kara for almost a month, between missions, school, and finals. Just a little on the 'frustrated' side,"

"Well there is always the alternative," Kim grinned and ducked out of the room to dodge the inevitable pillow tossed at her.

"Coast clear?"

"Yeah I don't even think I can muster enough indignation to throw one."

Kim came back around the corner, "Oh."

She had a pillow in her face. "You said..."

"Don't believe all that you hear, KP."

"So, you want to hit the Finals Party tonight?"

"Think I will pass; I need to study the specs for the new equipment before we go to the Watchtower."

"Ron you need to destress."

"When I know Kara is safe from her mission I will relax. Same when you go out solo."

"The only time I go out solo is on a date."

"One type of a mission or another."

"Ron, what did we do to deserve someone like you?"

"I don't know. Save someone important in a past life or something."

THREE DAYS LATER:

"I HATE the teleporter KP. Makes me feel all funky."

"I know Ron, but that is the quickest way to get here."

Ron sighed and slouched. "I know, we need to get checked in." Upon noticing a Green figure Ron grabbed something from his backpack and tossed it towards it, "Hey, J'onn, those are fudge covered. Let me know the second Supergirl gets back okay?"

"Ron, I am sure that she will let you know before anyone else, including the control room, but I will remind her you are here."

Ron sighed as they headed to the quarters that they were assigned. Kim came up next to him. "She will be okay. She is a heavy hitter; she can take care of herself, and I am sure that her team will look out for her also.

And before you say anything, I know you. You are thinking that you could watch it better. And yes, for the most part I agree. Ron, I put my life into your hands on a daily basis sometimes and you have never faltered on me, but some of the things out there where she is you can't protect her from, they would annihilate you before you could notice them.

Deep breath time, Ron. She will be okay. If she isn't, I will personally help you hunt down the thing that did it to her, and you will have first shot." Kim held up her pinky to Ron. "Pledge?"

Ron wrapped his around hers, "Pledge. Thanks KP. For everything."

"Hey that's what friends and partners are for," she flashed her 'I'm Kim Possible and I am here because I care' smile.

Coming up to their quarters they noticed that it was one room. A quick look at each other the stuck their head in the door. Both sighed as they saw two beds.

"I think that someone made sure that they were strait on somethings before we arrived," Kim said smiling to Ron. "Someone really trusts us."

"Yes and someone will have a nice long talk when she shows her face and Argosian sense of humour also."

Ron flinched as the gun was knocked out of his hand. Glancing from his antagonist saw Kim being threatened from three sides. "SAFETY PROTOCOL FAILURE. ALL FAILSAFES OFFLINE."

"WHAT?" exclaimed the two crime fighters.

Ron saw Kim's uniform tear away as she barely dodged a blast from one of the training droids, then he snapped. He felt a power rise up in him that he did NOT like.

There was a scream like a hundred maddened primates that filled the room. Ron was a blur as he bounded from one mechanical construct to another. By the time the ones around Kim started to react, Ron was upon them. With Ron disabling two quickly, Kim had no problem deactivating the third. The main door opened and a cowled figure rushed into the room.

"We don't know what happened, but we will find out."

"I want our tech guy in on the investigation Batman."

"No problem, we already have him cleared. Are you two okay?"

Kim looked at her side, "Yeah, the blast grazed me. I will probably be sore later, but okay."

Batman looked at a spaced out Ron. "What about him?"

"He should be. Ron?"

"KP"

"You okay?"

"Will be."

Turning to the Dark Knight, "Yeah, he's okay."

"Walk with me," it wasn't a request.

Kim looked at Ron and then followed Batman. "Just don't let anyone bother him till he comes down."

"Right, I will let them know. That is what I want to know about. Supergirl hasn't mentioned anything like that in her reports with you two," he turned to her and looked intensely at her.

"You know about Monkey Fist. Ron is the sole controller of the mystical monkey power. He doesn't use it intentionally. He is also a master at Tai Shing Pek Quar. When the stakes get raised to life and death levels that it doesn't look like he can do anything about it all kicks in and what you see happens."

Batman looked at her. "You expect me to believe that?"

"You saw it happen. Whether you believe it happened or not is your own business. But here is something to wrap your detective brain around. What you saw wouldn't have happened if no one else was in there besides him.

And if you will now excuse me I need a shower and then maybe the med lab depending how I feel," Kim pushed pass the masked man and strode to another part of the satellite.

Ron let out a deep breath and sank to the floor. Looking up he saw Batman. "Your friend said to not let anyone bother you till you came down. Are you down?"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"That's okay, one of the reasons that we wanted the training here is to determine the level at which you fight. We weren't prepared for what we saw."

"Neither was I. When I go 'monkey' I enter into threat elimination mode. It's like I can't control it."

"Berserker rage."

"No, not berserker. It is more focused. Anything a that is perceived as a threat is targeted. Friends or non-combatants that don't show hostility are perfectly fine, if not better. What I mean is that if someone is attacking them, they seem to get the full brunt of the attack."

"This is an interesting development. Supergirl never reported this."

"Never happened around her. Never needed it when she was around. If there is something that we tangle with that threatens her like that, I am not sure that I would be any use."

"Don't put yourself down. Possible said that it is 'mystical monkey power'. If it is really mystical, then did you know you could do some serious damage to Superman? He is vulnerable to magick. We may put you with a League Magician to see what this might develop. Hit the showers. We will be evaluating everything and assigning training. Get some rest, you will probably need it."

Two days later.

Ron was sipping his coffee watching the command bridge of the Justice league. Yesterday left him more tired than he had been even in finals week. Dr. Fate had spent almost five hours with him and had come to no conclusion. The questions that he had asked were well beyond Ron's level of knowledge. He had the power, he knew how he got it. That was it. Dr. Fate was going to think about things and get back with him. Ron sighed.

All of a sudden an alert sounded and he stepped back. "WATCHTOWER, THIS IS GREEN LANTERN. PREPARE MEDBAY. I AM BRINGING IN SUPERGIRL."

Ron was already halfway there before the words sunk in.


	5. On watch

DISCLAIMER: I own not any Disney or DC Comics licensed characters. The original Idea of Supergirl/Kim Possible mix was Jezrianna's. This is an alternate universe from her stories. Read them if you haven't, for they are VERY good.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have the old school take on Superman's powers. He was nigh invulnerable to physical and energy attacks, yet had normal human level defense against magickal and psionic abilities. I am not sure if that is still the case, but that is how I remember him growing up.

And now on with our story.

Ron sat in the room next to a still form of Kara. Concern and anguish covered his face and he was given a wide berth by all except a red haired woman. He looked up at her without his face changing expressions and turned back towards his vigil.

"You need anything, Ron? Some coffee maybe?"

"That would be great, KP."

She moved out of the room. Ron kept his watch on his girlfriend. He shook his head. _I did just call her my girlfriend. I know I love her, and I know I don't want to lose her._

"Kara, I know this is awkward, but I need to talk to you. There are so many things that I need to say. Please wake up so I can make sure you hear them. sigh I don't know if this is of any use."

"Sure it is. She's in there. She just isn't outwardly conscious," consoled a familiar voice.

Ron's face dropped at the sound. "Please, not now."

"Ron, don't worry. I told you that you had time, and you do. I was passing by and saw you. Thought I would say hi. Mind if I sit?"

Ron looked at Her. "Go ahead. I couldn't stop you."

"No need to be like that. See no scythe, though I don't carry one. Anyway, don't worry. I don't have her on my schedule. I don't know how long she will be like that, but it isn't in my territory."

Ron looked at Kara and held back tears that have wanted to come out for a day now. He saw a black handkerchief with white lace held out to him. "Let it out. It won't do any good inside."

"Why are you here?"

"I was passing by, and truth to tell every so often there are people I take a liking to. Just think of me as a fairy godmother," she struck a ballet pose and laughed. "There is something about you Ronald Dean Stoppable."

Ron looked at Her. "Great, so I have an anthromorphic incarnation watching over me."

"I won't watch over you. But I will be there when you need to talk. I can keep secrets, who else would I tell? And talk about taking your secrets to the grave… Bad joke, I know."

"Can you get me to talk to her?"

"She's in my brother's realm right now. I will see what I can do. Well I need to get going. Hang in there. Be seeing you."

Ron didn't look around; he knew she wouldn't be there when he turned around. Next two things happened at once; Dr. Fate materialized in the room and Green Lantern came in through the door.

"Great things just keep getting better," mumbled Ron. "Dr Fate wait; Lantern, what the HELL happened?"

"We were evacuating a planet from around a star that was going supernova. Something happened; we are still trying to figure out what actually did happen. The star blew before it was predicted. Most of us were on the dark side of the planet, Supergirl was the only one that was directly in line with it. The shockwave carried her into the planet. No one really knows how she managed to keep from being seriously hurt. We got her out of there, and hurried her back here. You have all the information that we have now."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me, thank your friend. She was able to get some strings pulled to allow us to give that to you."

"I will be sure to tell her."

"If you need some relief here just let me know."

"I will, later GL."

Green Lantern left the room and Ron looked to Dr Fate. "Time for more questions?"

"Yes, but not the kind you expect. I was scanning you a few minutes ago, and all of a sudden everything in this room was blocked from my abilities. Do you have any idea how that happened?"

"Yes."

Dr Fate waited for an answer, and when one didn't come he asked, "So what did you do?"

"Nothing, it wasn't me."

"Who was it, then?"

"I am not sure you would believe me. It was Death."

"Death?"

"Well the anthromorphic incarnation at least."

"Death came for Supergirl and didn't claim her?"

"Oh, no, she came to talk."

"To you?" asked the golden helmeted figure. "Death came into this room to talk to you?"

"Yes."

"About what, may I ask?"

"About what was going on. She was reassuring me that things were going to be okay. Cards on the table time Fate. This wasn't the first time we have talked, and she told me that she has taken a liking to me. I have no idea why."

"She and her family are mysterious to most minds. Still it is not un-rumoured that they pick favorites from time to time."

"So why were you trying to scan me? The monkey power?"

"Yes, I have determined that it is a primal force. What I can not understand is how or why it manifests when it does. If there was a way to control it…"

"There is, but I don't want to do it. Not now."

"Ronald, why not?"

"I would have to give myself over to the power, and then try to come back from it. I may not be able to do that. I can't risk that, not now. There are too many relying on me for me to lose that time and maybe even not come back."

"Well, as you see fit. The power itself is not dangerous to you or those around you in normal situations. If you need me I will be available, for the "monkey thing" or the other situation. I bid you farewell."

With that Dr Fate dematerialized and Ron was left alone with Kara. He laid his head down next to hers and sleep overtook him.

NEXT: How did Kara survive a supernova? Will Ron be able to confess his love? Where is Kim with the coffee?


	6. Searching

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. I do not own Supergirl/Kara. The original concept of combining the two was Jezrianna's.

Ron raised his head to the sounds of Kara's voice, "What are you doing there. Get on up."

"Kara your back!"

"Back? Where was I?"

Ron looked around. The fog of sleep forced out of his head, Ron realized they were not in the Watchtower anymore. "I think I am there also. I was in the med lab at the Watchtower with you. Now I am here."

Ron remembered what She said to him. 'She is in my brother's realm.' "I think we are in a dream Kara."

"That would explain somethings."

"Like what?"

"This," she said when she held out her hand and an apple appeared.

"That would be a good indication," nodded Ron. "I don't care if this is a dream; I wanted to talk to you again. I have missed you so much," Ron hugged her close.

"Ron, thank you. But do you know why I am here?"

"Lantern said you were hit by a supernova and it forced you into a planet, but you weren't injured that much."

"I remember, then there was something before I hit. I remember being held by someone. They asked me if I loved you. I told them that, Ron I don't know. I might love you. I just don't know. They said that maybe was good enough and then I was here."

Ron kissed her, long soft and slow. "It's good enough for me. Let's go home."

"How?"

"I don't know. I should go back when I wake up. Hold onto me. I will bring you back, trust me. If this doesn't work I know where you are now. I will be back."

"Okay, I trust you. Plus, I do love to be held by you. So how do you go back?"

"Well I fell asleep to get here, so if I go to sleep here I should wake up there?"

"Sounds reasonable, so are you sleepy?"

"Not a bit," frowned Ron.

"Well I have an idea," Kara said with a wicked grin.

Ron woke to the smell of coffee under his nose. "Wha-what?"

"Good morning, Ron."

"Morning, KP. Any change?"

"You would know since you are still in the room."

Ron looked around and realized the truth. "Still have a problem with when you first wake up?" asked his best friend.

"Yes he does, both here and in wherever we dream."

"KARA!" the two others screamed and hugged her.

"You were right, you brought me back, Ron."

"Well I will let the two of you be alone for a bit," Kim said with a smile and walked out.

"You look like you could use some rest."

"Kara, I am okay, don't worry about me."

Kara touched his cheek. "That is what you do to the ones that love you, you worry about them."

"L-love?"

"Yes, Ron."

Author's Notes: Yes this is going somewhere. The way is just a little more indirect than somethings, but then the improtant things usually are.


	7. Vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Supergirl. I don't own a lot of things. I don't make any money off of this, so it will not lead me to owning anything. Funny how that happens?

Ron sighed as he woke up on Kara's chest. Looking at her blond hair on the black sand he smiled. He slowly moved his head up, trying not to wake her as he sat up. He heard her stir behind him.

"What's a matter?"

"It was getting a little to bright to sleep; I didn't want to wake you."

"I told you we should have built a castaway hut."

"I liked being under the stars last night," he smiled.

She smiled back, because in truth so did she. Memories of the small fire, the sound of the waves and the two of them moving in fluid motion, most of the time laconically waltzed back to her memory. The day was clear and bright. _Maybe a swim and then some relaxation_ she thought.

She saw Ron putting on sunscreen and went to help him. Kissing him on the back of the neck she took the bottle and began to apply it. "Don't want you to get burned now would we? That would not be good on a vacation."

Ron slightly moaned as she rubbed the lotion into his skin and played with this body. "To bad you don't need lotion; I would love to be able to do this for you."

"You could anyway. You just need to ask," she said coyly.

He turned around, his greased body grazing hers. "Would you like me to put some sunscreen on you?"

She smiled, leaned into him and kissed him, "No." She then flew into the water laughing.

"You, you, you Argoan vixen!!!" yelled Ron running after her.

"And you love me for it!" she yelled back between giggles and she let the water roll off her body.

She watched Ron run till he was about waist deep in the water, then as he was swimming toward her. She normally didn't like to play hard to get, but it was so fun to see his reaction. _I should make this a little easier on him, _she thought as she slowly propelled herself towards him. She loved the way the water felt against her skin as she gleamed just at the surface. Lost in thought of what else they had planned today she almost missed the fin that had surfaced not to far from Ron. Almost, but she did. Quickly she went under the water and sped to where he was and lifted him out of the ocean as the fin approached him.

"What was that for?" he asked out of shock and maybe a twinge of anger.

Kara pointed down with her free arm, "Tiger Shark."

"Oh, uh, okay."

"Don't worry I wasn't trying to get fresh with you."

"Oh I don't worry about that."

"Really?" she asked as she moved to flying on her back holding him on top of her.

"No I never worry about fresh, stale on the other hand…"

He didn't get a chance to finish as she grabbed him tight and did three loops.

"Right, no dumb jokes while being flown."

Kara laughed, and Ron joined her; both enjoyed the feeling of their flesh moving together.

"Guess we need to head back to the beach."

"Why's that?" asked Kara "I can keep us up here for hours."

"Yes, but there are some things that can't be done up here."

She got a gleam in her eye and floated them back down. "So what is something that we can't do up there?"

"Well," he said as he shuffled across the sand to a stand of trees, "this for one."

She heard the sound of water, and busted out laughing. "True, Ronald Stoppable, very true. Or at least you better not."

"Well, at least my 'bath room' humour can make you laugh. We can also do some other things down here," he said as he came near her. Approaching her, she noticed that she was going to be having some fun very soon.

* * *

"Ron, seriously, I don't know how you got sunburned on your entire body except…" Kim stopped when realization dawned on her. "Never mind."

"Kim, it's not like you think. Well maybe it is. But you have to understand that we got a bit carried away."

"I can imagine lobster boy."

"It's not THAT bad. I'm just pink, not red."

"Except the marks on your back that had the lotion scraped off."

Ron's pink face changed hue to match the colour of the scratches on his back. "Good thing you didn't sign up for summer semester. You would be miserable."

"Yeah, I know. How is it going?"

"Pretty good, though there is a lot of info being covered. I am glad that I didn't take more than one though. Now if you will excuse me I need to study."

"Okay. I am going to head out for a bit anyway. Need anything from the Mall?"

"No," Ron waited for it, _pause, pause, pause,_ "THE MALL? Ron you are willingly going to the Mall without being pulled along by a member of the opposite sex?"

"Well I wanted to pick up something nice for Kara on our date this weekend. I thought I should go ahead and start looking."

"Something more the Bueno Bucks?"

"Kim let that slide already; I was young and dumb back then. I have matured a lot since then. I was thinking something in the jewelry department."

Kim's mouth fell open, "Ron, you don't mean?"

Ron looked puzzled at his friend and then it hit him, "No, no, nothing like that, maybe a necklace or a bracelet. We are enjoying taking it slow, neither of us are ready for THAT."

"Suggestion then, there is a kiosk that has some silver and turquoise jewelry. Some of what I saw would look good on her."

"Kiosk, right."

"The things in the middle of the mall."

"I knew that, at some point," he grinned.

"Have fun shopping."

With that he left the apartment and left Kim in silence to study.

A few minutes later Kim heard a knock at the door.

She went to open it up and there was a statuesque blond standing there.

"Hey, Kara, you just missed Ron."

"I know, Kim. Can I come in?"

"Sure," Kim let her in and shut and locked the door. "What's wrong?"

"Detective reasoning?"

"Woman's intuition, please tell me. It's not about Ron is it?"

"Yes, no, I don't know. I am serious, Kim, I don't know. I love him. I know that. I enjoy being around him. I really enjoy, other things," she didn't go further because of Kim's eyes rolling. "I am just scared. When we were on the island, we went swimming. There was a shark; I go to Ron before the shark did, but what if I didn't? What if the shark got to him? I don't want to lose him, or you. But, if you keep doing what you are doing with the missions, one day I will."

Kim wrapped her arms around Kara and lowered her to the floor.


	8. Capture

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim or Kara or Ron. I do happen to own a computer that I write about them on, unless I write while I am at work.

AUTHORS NOTE: I feel that I need to go ahead and post the next chapter to this story now. This is to end the poor attempt at a cliffhanger. I have a hard time writing action cliffhangers, so I tried for an emotion/suspense one. I thank you that have reviewed and pointed out, indirectly or directly, how it failed. I plan to revise the previous chapter to put in transitions. Before reading this please note that in the previous chapter, no one behaved out of character. This chapter does have spoiler information on the Justice League Unlimited episode Fearful Symmetry.

"It's okay, Kara."

"I know it is okay, only my name isn't Kara."

Before Kim could do anything, she felt an impact on the back of her neck and unconsciousness envelop her. The blond stood up and held a device to her mouth.

"Fisherman one reporting. The worm is secure. Proceeding to bait the hook." With that she picked up Kim and flew through the window.

Thirty minutes later, Ron entered the apartment out of breath and struggling to get through the crowd of students and policemen. He scanned the room and Saw Batman and Kara in her Supergirl costume.

"What happened?"

"As near as we can tell, Supergirl, or someone matching her description left through that hole with Ms. Possible roughly thirty minutes ago. We beamed down as soon as we heard. We just got here ourselves," recounted Batman.

Ron looked to Kara, "It wasn't me. I was on monitor duty."

"No leads? Anything?"

"Nothing that we can tell. The door wasn't forced; there were no signs of struggle. The police's CSI team will be here shortly."

"ARRGH, think, Ron, think," his eyes lit up all of a sudden. Ron ran to his room and picked up his Kimmunicator. "Wade, I need you now."

The teen looked up into the camera, "What's up, Ron?"

"Someone's taken Kim. Is her Kimmunicator on her?"

"Nope, in her room according to read out."

"Shit. How about her tracking chip? Can you pin point it?"

"Let me check," the tech guru's fingers flew across the keyboards in front of him. "I can't get a definite lock on her, Ron. I can put the chip in a one mile radius area."

"That is good enough for a start. Feed the coordinates to my Kimmunicator, and let me know if you find anything else. Also upload the data to the Watchtower, that can give us more surveillance."

"The info is already on the way, Ron. Need me to get you a ride?"

Ron looked to Kara, who nodded. "I already have one, Wade. Thanks anyway. Ron out."

Ron looked at Batman, "If you find anything else, let us know. We're going to get Kim."

"It's probably a trap."

"I hope so, somebody is going to get hurt for this," answered the male blond, the female nodded her agreement.

Without a word Supergirl scooped up Ron and headed out the hole in the wall.

After a quick flight covering the roughly forty miles to the area that Wade had given them, the devised a search plan. Ron took to the ground while Kara probed the ground from the sky with her enhanced vision.

Soon, "Ron, I think I have found something."

"Did you find her?"

"No, but there is a complex down that I can't scan."

Ron looked up in the sky and spotted her. "Are you above it?"

"Yes, want me to 'knock'?"

"You knock, I will be right there."

As Ron ran towards her he felt the ground ripple from her strike. He saw her head back into the sky and plummet again. This time he had a hard time to remain on his feet. He topped the crater a couple of seconds later. He looked down and saw Kara had penetrated the roof and was waiting for him.

"Elevator down, Bottom floor, teen heroes in peril."

"Can the comedy, please."

"You okay, Ron?"

"No, no I am not. I have no idea who or what we are up against, except someone that looked like you and could fly, probably with super-strength."

"I think I might be able to help. Someone had cloned me. We thought the clone was destroyed, and were told that all the DNA was destroyed. What if it wasn't?"

"That would be in the bad category. Let's find Kim and get out," Ron said opening his Kimmunicator. "Wade? Can you track Kim's chip with my Kimmunicator?"

The teen popped on the screen. "I already have it configured. The signal is stronger from where you are. And lo, and behold. I have a lock on it. Follow the red arrow, and you will find her."

"Thanks, Wade, you rock. Ron, out."

"Which way?"

Ron pointed to their left and started to move. Kara followed him closely. Till they came to a steel door.

"Knock?"

Ron nodded as he stepped back, "Look first, then knock."

Kara peered through the door and saw Kim strapped to a chair in the middle of the cavernous room. "She's in there." She said as she ripped through the door and flew to Kim.

Kim's face looked as if she had been hit a few times. "It's a trap," she managed to get out.

"We know, but we had to get you out."

"WATCH OUT!" screamed out.

Kara turned just in time to be hit by someone she thought was dead. Tea bore down on her before she could recover. "I'm BACK!" yelled the clone. Kara was able to throw her as she approached.

"RON! GET KIM OUT OF HERE! I will handle little miss rip off."

As Ron got to Kim, she spoke again, "Ron, there are two of them."

Ron looked around in time to see another Supergirl flying towards them.

"See, I told you we could kill all three at once if we waited," said the new one to the one engaged in combat with Kara. "I'll take the red head and wimp, then I will help you finish her off."

"Ron, RUN!" pleaded Kim. "Save yourself!"

"NO! This is the time to fight!" countered Ron as he rushed at the other Supergirl.

As he ran at her, he started to glow.

Kim smiled as she struggled against her bonds. "Game over," she said as she smiled to herself. "Now to get out of this so I can watch the fun."

Kara and Tea were toe to toe, both staggering from the blows of the other. Both paused as the deafening sound of many pissed off monkeys.

Authors Note Part 2: I hope this clears up some confusion. Hey I have a cliffhanger in action in this one. Though I am not sure if it is a good location. Please review.


	9. The Aura grows

Disclaimer: I own not Kim Possible. I own not Supergirl/Kara. The original pairing of these two was by Jezrianna.

In a leap Ron was on the faux Supergirl, a quick hard uppercut caught her in the solar plexus as she was flying and stopped her. He quickly grabbed her and threw her into the short haired blond that was fighting his Kara. He quickly ran the distance between he and they, and struck them hard into the wall near them. Over his head Kara released a blast of heat vision. Ron turned to her and she backed away when she saw his face.

"Get Kim. Get out. Hurry."

"Ron?" she said in shock.

"GO!" he screamed as he leaped into the mass of the crumpled clones.

Kara landed at the chair that Kim was in. She saw where Kim had gotten her left arm free. "Relax," she told her as she snapped the remaining bonds.

"Thanks, lets get out of here."

"But Ron..."

"Will be able to handle this best. You can go toe to toe with one clone, but with two it is a losing encounter. We can't handle this. Ron sensed that and the monkey power rose in him. Part of it is the mystical field that you see. In essence Ron has become a mystical being. Enhanced speed, strength, you name it. Since he is fighting clones of you..."

Kara scooped up Kim and headed though the hole that used to be a door, "They have no special defenses against him."

"You got it. We will get in the way if we stay, plus he will b trying to protect us here. He knows that if they get past him they will come for us. He won't allow that."

Kara flew them through the corridor to opening that she had made in the ceiling and landed them in the open.

"Watchtower? This is Supergirl. I have Kim safe. We need a clean up crew at my location, stat."

Kim looked into the hole, "Come on, Ron."

Kara walked up behind Kim and put her arms around her, "I know, I'm worried about him too."

* * *

As Ron faced the clones, he heard the chattering that accompanied the power. He had learned early on to ignore it, but lately it was getting louder and more clear. He saw the two clones rise with very little damage visible on their bodies. Ron closed his eyes and let the power rush through him. The aura started to grow and gain in intensity. 

Galatea launched herself at him to have her punch blocked and to receive multiple strikes to her face and torso, then she felt her arm jerk as she was thrown.

Landing on the same arm she howled in pain. During this time Ron had lost sight of the faux Supergirl. He heard a crying sound and went to it. There was Kara, or someone that looked like Kara. Her uniform was ripped exposing her chest. "Ron, help me, the false one has Kim."

Ron quickly struck her in the face and wheeled around to catch Galatea with a kick as she tried to strike him from behind. His leg left a green trail as it arced to her head and continued on till he had finished the kick. Ron grabbed her by the waist before she had a chance to recover and slammed her into the other simulacrum.

Ron looked at th heap of battered flesh on the floor, the rubble around them, and the energy that was around them and knew the fight was over. He noticed that the chattering was dying down. He started to leave as quickly as he could, but couldn't escape one voice out of the multitude. It kept saying, "You do not have to wait for the power, call to it when you need it. You do not have to let it go."

Ron tried to run harder to force the promises from his mind. With the running for the exit not working, Ron thought of Kim, that usually helped. Ron knew that if he gave himself to the power he would not have his best friend anymore, that he would just be a vessel for the power and its will. Unfortunately, this time that wasn't enough to push the voices away all the way. They were still with him in the back of his head, promising, pleading for him to take them up fully.

Ron screamed for them to shut up, but they persisted. He then thought of Kara. The voices gasped as thoughts of her flooded into his mind. Of the week of vacation on the deserted island, of waiting for her to come out of the coma, of her helping him study, of her dropping everything when she thought he might be in trouble. The void left by the sudden cessation of the voices were filled with thoughts of Kim and Kara, of the happiness and the worries.

With the voices gone, Ron felt the power finally ebb away to nothing. Then the exhaustion of the expenditure of exertion and force of will washed over him and the Ronness took hold and he tripped and rolled as he got to the opening of the ceiling. He finally came to rest on his back staring at Kim and Kara holding each other looking down on him.

"Um, could I get a hand up, and maybe a lift to ground level," he chuckled softly.


	10. The Day After

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or the characters therein. I do not own Justice League Unlimited or characters therein. The owners of the copyrights and trademarks do. This is an act of adoration for the shows. I make no monetary profit from this, only the satisfaction of writing and the reviews of my peers.

The next afternoon Kim looked at the repaired hole. She had a half frown on her face. The hole wasn't noticeable anymore, but she still worried about the security deposit, that and the other students. _No one was hurt this time, but what if someone else comes after one of us?_ She shook her head at the thought.

The flame haired girl turned at the sound of the door opening. In came Ron and Kara with an armload of food sacks. "Didn't know what to get so we got a variety," Ron said as they came in the room and shut the door.

Setting down the sacks and starting to unload them onto the coffee table caused the smells to explode from the containers. Kim looked at the layout of food. "Around the world in eighty bites?"

"Something like that, I am amazed at the food selection you have here. If I want Thai at Kansas I have to fly a bit to get to it."

"Food wise we are good here. You could always transfer out here," needled Ron.

"Okay you two, keep it at a simmer till at least sun down. Pass the rice, please. We need to talk about some things though," Kim said as she sat onto the floor.

Kara finished getting the Pad Thai in her mouth chewed, "Yeah, I got a preliminary report about the place they took you. Seems they only found one clone. It was a puddle of pink goo by the time they got into the room. No paper files were found, and the computers were physically destroyed."

"So the bad guys got away," frowned Ron.

"Yes, and we don't know what they wanted."

"They wanted me," Kara said as she looked down into the box of Lo Mein in front of her.

"WHAT?" asked both of the others.

"The one with short hair, I fought her before. We were having each others dreams for a while. We thought she was destroyed; guess we were wrong. Apparently she survived, or they had more than one clone. Either way it is a bad situation all around."

"Tell me about it. What happens next time if someone gets in the way if she comes back? Or when someone decides to try and take us out of the picture," Kim looked at Ron frowning. "We may need to move for the good of everyone else."

"Don't you think that is a bit drastic, KP? If they wanted to do that they already could have done so. It wouldn't matter where we lived, there would always be people around. They could as easily nuke the quad while we were going to class. I'll follow your lead on this though," shrugged Ron.

"Drop a nuke? Ron, you have some far out ideas. Though you do make a point, guess staying here is as safe to others as living anywhere else."

Kara smiled, "Too bad you can't have secret identities that would solve some things."

"We could say we are out of the save the world business, then start using super hero names," suggested Ron assuming his 'Superman' pose.

The two women looked at him, then each other and started to laugh. Suppressing her giggles Kim was able to get out, "I don't think that would work. We would be too noticeable. You have to admit that we are both a little obvious and well known already. And not all superheroes have secret ids."

"Well it was a suggestion," Ron said in a pout as he sat down.

"Yes it was, but I don't think it is a viable one for us. Though you are right about no matter where we go there could be someone gunning for us and endangering everyone else. So, I guess we don't have to worry about moving, yet. The school administration might feel safer if we did though."

"Actually, no, the League talked to them already. They feel that the draw of Team Possible on campus for recruiting out ways the possible negative implications. Combine that with Team Possible being so close at hand in case something does happen, especially now that you two are linked with the Justice League, they feel safer," said the blond as she stretched out on the floor.

Ron took this as an invitation and moved from the couch to the floor and laid down using her abdomen as a head rest. "Come on, Kim. There's room on the other side," said Kara as she played with Ron's hair.

"I don't want to intrude."

"It's okay, Kim, really."

Kim moved around the supine blonds and placed her head so the top of hers touched the top of Ron's. "Ron, you were right. She does make a good pillow," Kim sighed.

"And this isn't the best body part for…OWW!" he intoned as Kara pinched him.

"I don't think Kim wants to hear about that."

"Well no, not really," Kim said with a blush forming.

"Just relax. You had an unsettling day yesterday and you need to take it easy. So, how is Don?"

"Dan and he isn't. All hands and slobber after we left."

"I don't know why you don't have any luck dating. You should have a stable of guys wanting to take you out and treat you good."

"I'm sure there would be, but they have heard not to expect anything right away. That throws most of them off the pursuit."

"Losers, the lot of them, KP. Getting to know you is the best. Take me for example; I have been around you for what seventeen years almost? Never once did we do anything beyond a kiss. Not that there were not times that I wished otherwise," this got a craned neck look from both the women. "What? I was mobile hormones and you were the only female to pay me positive attention. Not that I was the only one."

Kim bolted into a sitting position. "WHAT?"

"Amp it down, KP, it was locker room talk. You were head cheerleader. That made you prime fantasy material. You should be flattered. Doubt anyone talked about me like that on the girl's side."

Kim put her head back down. Ron waited for a response. "Right, KP? KP? You mean that someone talked about me?"

"Well, after the Prom, they started talking about you. And then after Tara told everyone about, well, your prowess, shall we say. Even Bonnie mentioned you a time or two."

"Ah, Bon-Bon, she was fun."

"Uh, Ron, you mean the two of you…"

"Yeah, KP, a couple of times. It was purely physical. Each of us tried our hardest to make the other one pass out."

"Okay, this is getting too weird. Another subject, please?"

"Have you two thought about the 'Hero Business' as a full time job?" inquired Kara, now playing with both their hair.

"Well I don't know if there would be any money in it. All we get now are rides, and the occasional equipment."

"Have you asked for money?"

"Do you ask for money to save the world?"

"No, but I am not asked by multi-billion dollar international conglomerate to recover baubles either. Baubles that cost millions to build. A couple of thousand dollars wouldn't be too much to ask would it? Now, you could always accept rewards when offered to you."

The only thing that kept Kim from physically cringing about the thought of asking for money was the fingernails scratching her scalp. "Think about it, Kim. That is all that I am saying. You still take the important missions pro bono, but when a company contacts you to retrieve something, ask for compensation. You could always just ask for a retainer from your regulars, a little something to make sure that you have time and freedom to be available in case they need you."

"That sounds like it could work. You could do your journalism freelance and not worry about sugar coating things."

"What about you, Ron? What would you do? Culinary consultant, after the naco, I have a track record. New recipes and packaging ideas are always being sought and people get paid well to do it also."

"I'll think about it. We'd need to take some business classes if we are going to do that."

"More classes… This might not be a good idea after all," Ron flinched, waiting for a slap or pinch from the blond. It didn't come so he relaxed. Upon settling back into comfort there came a thwack of a flicked finger to an ear lobe. This earned a pouting growl from him and a snicker from his red headed friend.

The snicker slowly changed into soft snoring. When Ron looked up Kara put her finger to her lip. He moved to lay in parallel with her and slid his arm under her neck. "Thanks," she whispered.

"What did you do?"

"Scalp massage… Very relaxing. Add in distracting her from thinking about what happened yesterday let her brain relax. She was pushing exhaustion as it was. Once she started to relax, she crashed. She is so cute when she sleeps," she commented as she slowly stroked her cheek.

"I'm glad you mentioned this to me when we were out. Were you serious about the charging for what we do?"

"To a degree, the only jobs that you two could have and still do what you do now are something in the international law enforcement, and then you would be held back by regulations. Even if Global Justice gave you free rein you would always be accountable to them, and take the missions that they assign."

"Guess you're right," he sighs as he looks at his best friend. He notices the tenderness of his lovers hand on her cheek. "Kara, are you…"

"Attracted to her? Yes, but I know that Kim isn't like that so I don't offer. She is just so pretty that you can't help but think about it now and then. It doesn't bother you that I feel that way, does it?"

"No, not really, it is most guys' fantasy to have a girlfriend that is bi, but there is a bit of the old Ron still in me that is worried that you will find someone else, that I will be as superfluous as I was before we met."

"We have had this discussion before."

"And we will probably have it again. So, let's just drop it for now and rest some ourselves."

"A very good idea," she said and she snuggled her head into his shoulder and he turned toward her. As they drifted off to slumber his hand lightly touched the red hair on Kara's stomach.

AUTHORS NOTE: This story is taking a turn that I had not foreseen when I started. I will be upgrading the rating as of the next chapter, as it will be dealing with adult discussions about sex, love, and relationships. There might be more than discussions, I do not know. The characters want to take a life of their own, and this is turning into a much longer story than its conception. Depending on the reviews, I may break it into two separate stories. Thank you for your read. Thank you for your reviews.


	11. Discussions

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or the characters of that show. I do not own Supergirl or any DC Comics characters. The original idea of the pairing of the two universes as they are in this story was done by Jezrianna. This is a splintered off universe of her stories.

Author Notes:

Eckles: The point that Ron brings up is an insecurity that he has from before he met Kara. I believe that it is a condition in many people. I suffer from it time to time myself. I cover it more in depth in this chapter.

I would like to thank all those that have reviewed with both praise and points of correction. I tend to write free form and find if I edit my own work it tends to all wind up cut. After I have finished the story I will go back and make the grammatical corrections. I thank you all again for all reviews; they really help keep me going. As to splitting the story, I meant as in a part one and a part two.

* * *

Kim rolled over and nuzzled the pillow and then bolted strait up into a sitting position. "What? Where?" She looked around and realized she was still in the living room of her apartment and the 'pillow' was the bosom of Kara, who was still asleep with her head on a real pillow.

"Get a grip, Kim, you probably just fell asleep and they didn't want to wake you. Deep breath. And we are better."

She looked at Kara laying on the floor with her blond hair spread on the pillow. She did look like an angel, just like Ron said. Kim noticed her stirring, so she decided to head back to her room.

"Kim is Ron back?" asked the prone blond.

"I just got up myself; I haven't heard him so I would guess not."

"You up to movies and leftovers tonight? Or would you rather we go out and give you some time, or we could all go out."

"You two don't have to watch over me you know. But I really don't feel like going out. I don't want to keep you two from going though."

"No big one way or the other, and if you think that Ron would have a good time going out while worrying about you, then you got hit on the head harder than we thought."

Kim sighs and turns, "I don't need to be baby sat. I am a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"And I know that. Ron knows that, but it doesn't keep him from worrying about the one person that he cares for the most."

"What?"

"Kim, he cares about you more than anything. Half the time I sit up at night listening to him talk about you," she says softly as she crosses the floor to Kim. "Everything from your boyfriend problems to your class load and burn out. Last night he told me about the other times he's had the energy take him like that. They all revolve around you. Even before he knew I was Supergirl it didn't kick in."

"Oh. I... thought you meant care as in..."

"Love, capital L? Not like you are thinking no, well at least not at this moment. There was a time that it could have been, but... That time is past. When I think of you I see two bodies with one brain, one soul. You two have a better, deeper relationship than most couples. The only other ones that I can think of are Uncle Johnathon and Aunt Martha. I really didn't want to have this conversation till Ron got back. Mind if we put it on hold?"

Kim looked quizzically at the blond, "Okay, so where did he go anyway?"

"He started up a line of conversation that requires him to watch Chasing Amy."

"The Kevin Smith movie? Where the guy falls in love with..."

"Yes, I don't know of another one. And it's just a scene in it."

"May I ask the reason, or is that part of the 'on hold' conversation?"

"It is kind of related, but not directly. He has to watch Silent Bob's speech at the end. Basically, he has to watch Chasing Amy so he doesn't wind up Chasing Kara. I can't say all that he went through growing up, but from what he has told me, the only thing that kept him from losing all hope in everything was your friendship. Until our date at the prom he didn't have much luck with getting dates, after that it was the skies the limit. But at the core he is still that boy that no matter who he asked was always rejected or made fun of. Deep down there is a voice that keeps telling him that he isn't good enough, that he isn't good enough for me, that he isn't worthy to be your friend.

"Thats why when Jennifer did what she did it crushed him. Here was someone that wanted him enough to want him to herself, and then she shows him that 'he isn't enough'. That may or may not be why she did it, but that is how it clicked in his mind. If it hadn't been for you I don't know what he would have done."

"You are the one that found him."

"And if he didn't want you to worry he wouldn't have left the note. Kim, wake up. No matter how close he and I are, all it would take is one word from you, and it would all be over."

"Kara... I never would. You should know that."

"I do. I just wanted you to know the power you have over him. Kim, he would rush into Hell for you. I understand how he feels. Let me shut up now till he gets back so we can all talk about this."

Kim looked puzzled at her friend, "Okay, this is going to get deep isn't it."

"'Fraid so."

Both women sighed. For the next five minutes there were many times that it looked as if one or both were going to say something but thought better of it. They heard the door knob turn slowly and saw the door gently open.

"It's okay, Ron, both of us are awake," said Kim.

"Ah, good. So who is up for some snackage?"

"How about some 'talkage' first?"

Ron looked at Kara, "We kind of started talking, but I stopped before it got to deep. We've been in uncomfortable silence mode since then."

"Okay. Talking, that is good. KP, why don't we all sit down. We need to talk about relationships."

His red haired friend looked at his as if she didn't understand. "What about relationships?"

Ron walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Better sit, it could be a long discussion. Kara and I want to talk to you about our relationship so you will not freak out."

Kara turned the chair around and put her chin the the table and looked at Kim with a puppy pout face that didn't quite make it.

"Kara, that is pathetic," Kim said as she sat down. "I'm sitting but reserve the right to get up at any point."

"Not a problem. Just try and keep an open mind for a while, KP. Let me start with some background. Have you read any of the books I have given you?"

"Some of them."

"Was one of the Time Enough for Love?"

Kim nodded, "I picked it up thinking it was a book on relationships, but it was interesting enough so I kept reading it."

"Actually, KP, it is about relationships. It kind of describes where Kara and I are taking ours. The proper name of it is polyamory ..."

"Many loves?"

"Thought you would catch that. Yes, many loves while in a committed relationship. While Kara and I will be together there may be times that we are with others, either together or apart."

Ron stopped speaking and waited for Kim's rant to start. He looked at her and saw her poker face. He sighed. _At least she is thinking about it and not flying off the handle. This might go smoother than I thought._

"Actually Heinlein was a very advanced thinker of the human race. A lot of his sociological ideas are so close to Argosian thought that it makes you wonder. The reason that we wanted to tell this to you when we were together so you would know all that is going on."

Kim opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "KP, it's okay, you can tell us what you think. This doesn't change anything. It's not like I told you I was secretly dating Shego or anything."

"It's just a lot to take in. It's not every day that your two best friends tell you that they are going to be a couple and still have sex with others. And this is after falling asleep on..."

"Kim? What's wrong?"

"When I was going to sleep... I thought I heard something, but... But now I am not sure if I did or not."

Kara looked at her, "Was it me talking?"

Kim nodded, "About how I looked. And..."

"It's okay Kim. I did say that and I meant it. I also said that I wasn't going to pursue it because you have given no indication of being interested. You're my friend, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about it. So, are we cool?"

"Yeah, Kara, it's just a lot to take in, but I trust you and if I have a problem with it, it is my problem."

"And you can always talk to me about it," commented Ron.

"I can always talk to you about everything anyway. Just give me some adjustment time on this. So what are you two going to do tonight?"

"Well, there is always leftovers and movies, or we could go out dancing. What do you think, KP?"

"Oh no, Kara and I already had this discussion. You two don't put me as the keystone of your time together. Especially now, that kind of makes me feel... weird."

"KP, you are our friend, and we would like you to have a good time tonight. I mean, well that is that you have fun... none of this is coming our right is it?"

Both women laughed and shook their heads. "Well at least you are the same Ron," said Kim. "Let me get a shower and think about this; I will let you two know what I decide when I get out." She started to walk to the bathroom and turned back to them, "I know I don't need to say this, but no x-ray vision?"

"Wouldn't think about it, KP," grinned Ron.

"Kara, slap him," Kim laughed as she went into the bathroom and shut the door.


	12. Journals and Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. I do not own Supergirl, my birthday is coming up and I may bet a Supergirl figure though. This work should not be seen as an usurpation of the rights that the owners have, it is a work to show the love of the respective shows.

Authors Notes: Eckles: The point with Silent Bob's speech in Chasing Amy is still valid; the fact that the exact opposite of what he said was understood is not. There were times when I was dating my wife that I had to remember the scene myself. If one goes back and puts it in context then it means, 'No matter what the person has done before, what they want and/or need now is you. So don't Fup.' I could be wrong though.

Kim stood in the shower and let the warm water course over her skin. After lathering up and rinsing her hair she just let herself be surrounded by the steam. She breathed deeply and started to think.

_Kara gave me all but a push to sleep with Ron. Not sleep, to well… I still can't say that about Ron. I know he… GRR, why is it so hard to say. I fuck my boyfriends some times. Kara fucks other guys. Ron FRRR…Ron pleases the women he is with. There… He pleases me, but not that way… Come on Possible SAY IT! Ron fucks his dates. I said it, finally. Why was that SO hard? To hear them talk that isn't the only thing hard. Stop it, stop it, and stop it. It is true; they all talk about it around campus, before that it was in school. I can't believe that him and BONNIE? Though I remember that one time that we told Wade to hand off all requests for the weekend and I went up to the mountains with my parents, Bonnie came to school Monday walking funny, said she had ridden a horse too long and Ron wouldn't tell me who put the smile on his face… It was right there the whole time and I couldn't see it._

Kim slowly turned off the water and let herself drip dry before she grabbed her towel and finished drying off. She wrapped her hair in a towel and opened the door. She looked out and there were the two blonds still sitting at the table talking over cups of coffee. She didn't interrupt them and walked to her room, shutting the door behind her.

She logged onto her computer and pulled up her journal. _Writing these things out might help, _she thought as she sat down.

* * *

JOURNAL ENTRY: I have found out that my best friend may have romantic thoughts about me. Well, maybe not romantic, but at least sexual, to top it all off so might his girlfriend. They didn't say it directly to me that they did. It was hinted at? It was an innuendo, maybe. They told me about their relationship and how it worked and that they would be 'with' other people but still a couple. He lives here she in Kansas, but can be here at almost anytime. I can't honestly say that I haven't thought of him in that way. The talk that I hear has made me curious, but we have been friends since the all the other sex has cooties stage. We both have caught each other in stages of undress and it has embarrassed us both. Were we embarrassed because we were caught in stages of nudity, or was it because we wanted more and were afraid of what the other might say?

I know neither of them would coerce or even needle me into doing it, much less come out and ask it right away. Part of me wishes that they would. That would give me a reason to yell and scream and let them know how wrong it is. (She paused at the keyboard and sighed at her promise to herself never to backspace in her journal.) No, not wrong, just something that I don't agree with. It makes them happy; it works for them. It goes against everything that I have been taught and believe. You love one person and one person only. That is how I was brought up. …but if that is the case then how can you love your mother and father and siblings and friends… I just need more time to think.

* * *

She saved the file and sighed a deep sigh from the trenches of her soul. She looked at her closet door; she knew she had that new dress that she wanted to parade around. Another sigh brought her to the door of her room. She opened it, and upon seeing the two still at the table. "Okay, we will go out tonight. But no freaky stuff when I am around okay?"

"Freaky stuff, KP?"

"The relationship type freaky stuff."

"Kim, it's not freaky, only different."

"I know, Kara, but I am dealing with it by saying freaky. Shego's glowing hands were freaky at first, but now they are expected. Same thing applies; give me time to absorb it all."

The two looked at each other and turned to face the red head, "KP, we can give you all the time that you need. Just keep an open mind."

"And if anything starts to happen we will either stop, or make sure we take it somewhere else."

"Superhero scout's honour?"

Kara held up her right hand and crossed her heart with her left, "Yep."

"Good enough for me."

"What about Ron?"

"I know he won't back down on it. I know where he sleeps."

Kim heard him mumble something but couldn't make it out. "What was that? Out with it, I didn't think we had secrets in here."

"I said, promises, promises."

Kim turned redder than her hair. "I'm going to get ready; I suggest that you two do also." She went back into her room and shut the door. And when she dropped the towel realized that the blush had consumed her entire body.

NOTE: Sorry that this is a short chapter, but it ends well here. The next one will be out and about on the town.


	13. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, I do not own Supergirl. Disney and DC Comics are lucky indeed.

Kim slid into her dress and fluffed up her breasts to actually give her some cleavage. She could hear Kara and Ron through the thin walls of the apartment. He was teasing her and she was responding. Kim sighed deeply. _I just wish I could find ONE guy that likes me and cares for me that isn't a total jerk._ She contemplated putting in her ear plugs, but shook the idea out of her head. She left her room and went to the kitchen, pulled the orange juice out of the refrigerator, and poured herself a glass. After she replaced the container and sat at the table to wait.

She looked at the clock, which read six. Nothing really would be getting started till later, maybe a movie would be good. She thought of the movies that were out, and the only good ones that she knew of were romance or relationships gone bad ones. The thought of a nice dinner out was an option. She nodded having decided.

She went to the door of Ron's room. "Hey guys, how about a bite to eat before we hit the clubs?"

"Sounds good to me, where at?" asked Kara through the door.

"I thought we would let the gourmand decide. There is always some restaurant or another he wants to try."

"I will when he can answer. He's having dessert right now."

"Kara!"

"Just teasing, Kim, he has his head in the closet trying to find clean socks. Lighten up some okay?" She opened the door and walked out of the room fully dressed. "See I'm already to go."

The dress was almost the match to Kim's, but in red instead of black. "I see we have the same taste, in clothes at least."

"Yeah," Kim turned away.

"KP, I mean Kim, you can talk about this with me you know."

"Thanks for correcting yourself. I know I can, but you are part of what I am working out. I… I always have the answer, or know what to do. But right now I feel like I have been sucker punched, hard." She sat down at the table and took a swallow to the juice. "I know you two wanted to be honest with me. You didn't want me to go off if I saw one of you with someone else and not know if I should tell the other one of you. I thank you for that. I just don't know if I could do what you two are doing. Truth to tell I am a bit possessive."

"No, really? I could never tell," Kara said with obvious feigned surprise. "Kim, we know how possessive you can be. Well, Ron does. He told me back in Smallville. And don't look surprised. He is your friend. He was worried about you seeing me as a threat to your friendship. He cares about you and what you think. He loves you. Not romantically like I said before, but there is a part that fantasized about you. There probably still is one.

We thought it would be best to put everything on the table to make sure there were no underlying secrets. The last thing that I want to do is come between you and Ron. The weird thing is that I see you two as one person, two halves of the whole, a gestalt. I'm not sure if the attraction is because of you or the parts that the two of you share."

"I guess I understand. Explaining the attraction like that helps, a little. It may take some time but I will get used to this. Ron and I are too inseparable for me not to get used to it."

"Bugs you that he is okay with it but you aren't, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, partly."

"Kim, you don't have to compete with him. You don't have to compete with anyone. If the only reason you are trying to think this direction is to prove that you can do it better, then don't. You will be miserable. For me it's natural, it's how I was raised. Ron read Heinlein long ago and when the opportunity presented itself… well, he is like a kid in a candy store."

"I remember when the rumour mill started after the prom. He could literally line them up one after another, some probably two at once."

"He did."

"Not helping. Anyway, I was always asked about 'it'. It took some convincing, but they believed me. I never looked at Ron that way until all the stories started. Then I, just, I don't know, ignored them. It's like hearing something like that about my brothers."

Ron came out of the room. "Finally found some," he proudly held up a matching pair of socks. His red tie matched Kara's dress, and his black pants matched Kim's dress. "Guess we are all colour coordinated, huh?"

"Guess so. So where do you know that is good to eat that won't mind us hanging around for a bit?" asked Kim.

"Well, as matter of fact, I know of this little Greek place that has a very nice menu, low lights, and some of the best Baklava in California. And the wait staff, well, let's just says that Wonder Woman would fit right in."

"Great, cheesecake for you," commented Kim.

"And beefcake for you."

"And a little from column A and a little from column B for me," laughed Kara.

Ron caught a little snicker from Kim and realized that his dear friend would be okay with this in time.


	14. After Dinner thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, or the characters thereof. I do not own Supergirl or any characters of the DC Comics Universe.

Ron looked at the blond and red head leave the table, a deep sigh rolled out of his soul, through his chest and finally out of his mouth. The difference between the two was staggering, but to Ron the differences didn't matter.

_I hope KP understands that nothing has changed. It's like with the moodulator. We were still okay after that. Though it did take some work. We do have feelings for each other, and I know I have fantasies about her. But Kara, she is great. Our connection isn't like KP and mine, but we will work on that. I knew that KP wouldn't go for the group relationship, but Kara was right; we needed to tell her_._ I can see it now the first time that I brought someone else home. 'RON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? What about Kara?' Kara knows; it's cool. All three of us are going to get together this weekend. _Ron shook his head.

_Wonderful, Stoppable, just wonderful. Now your best friend thinks that you are a freak. Would you change your relationship because of it? What would you do if you had to make a choice? Scary thing is that I don't know. I don't want to lose Kim, but after the shit that Jennifer pulled on me... I don't know if I could do a 'regular' relationship. _Another voice popped into his head, _Not even if it was Kim?_ Ron paused in both body and mind. _Where did that come from. Kim hasn't even hinted at that type of relationship. Not that I would mind, except of what it would mean to Kara and I. _

_Kara, of all the others, is the one that I always go back to. The one that I could just sit in quiet with. _The other voice popped in, _Except Kim._ Ron nodded, _Except Kim. There has always been Kim. When anything bad happens, Kim is there for me. Well, except those times she was on a date with someone, anyone. Never me. She has made it clear many times that we are 'Just Friends'. The time when I was crushing on Zita... She said I had a chance with Zita, but NEVER someone like her._

_Kara on the other hand talked to me. Helped me with feelings that I couldn't talk to Kim about. Has always had time for me. Flew halfway across the country when she thought I might be in trouble. Touched me, loved me, comforted m_e, _ made sure I was happy. But there was always a part of me that no one but Kim could touch._

Ron looked up at a clearing up of a throat. "Ron, are you okay?"

"Sure, KP, just lost in my own thoughts. Where's Kara?"

"A call came in while we were powdering our noses. Think it is work calling in."

"So looks like unless you want to go dancing with me, it is going to be an early night."

"You sure you are okay? You just seem very non-Ron tonight."

"Sure I'm okay, you know how I get when I start to thinking."

Kim pulled her chair around next to him, sat, and put her arm around him. "Buck up. Stop thinking and do."

"I don't think that will help right now, Kim."

Kim pulled him close, but looked up when Kara approached the table. "What's going on Kara?"

"I have to go. I want you two to stay here or go home. There seems to be some majour trouble going on. Hot spots are breaking out across the country. Kim, if you two see anything going down, I don't want you to try to tackle it alone. If anything comes up I will let you know."

Kara lifted Ron's chin and kissed him deeply. She kissed Kim lightly on the cheek. "Take care, Kim. I have a bad feeling about this."

Kara hurried out of the restaurant barely missing a raven haired woman as she turned the corner to leave.

"Ron, go ahead and pay, I will see if I can get some more info from Wade. If anything back at the apartment we might be able to get a patch through with the Watchtower."

"Yeah, good idea, KP. It's funny."

"What is Ron?"

"When it all comes down to it, the only ones that are ever left are you and me."

"Not funny, Ron. Just the way it always has been. Probably always will be."

Ron walked to the counter and talked to himself, "Yeah, always together, eternally apart."


	15. Ambush

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or DC Comic's characters. This is the truth, so there...

"Wade, what have you got on what's going down?"

"Been wondering when you would call in. There seems to be some form of rifts opening up around the world. GJ is on standby, probably going to be used as sweepers and clean up so the League can move to the next location. Tactical squads are already on alert. Since you two are an agent team you hadn't been alerted. I will let them know you are ready to go if need be."

"Thanks Wade, but hold that. We are put on standby already. If we are needed we will be there, otherwise, we are going to sit tight till then. If anything comes this way make sure we know though. Maybe you can patch the computer at the apartment into the Watchtower feed?"

Ron approached from paying the bill. "What's up?"

"Unknown rifts are opening up and things are coming out."

"Okay... so the normal freaky stuff?"

"More so, actually," piped in the tech guru. "I'll see what I can do about that feed, KP."

"Thanks, Wade, you rock."

"So, KP, we head home and wait for a call?"

"Looks like it. Mission clothes on, just in case."

The two teens left the restaurant and turned the corner to see a raven haired woman at the edge of the block. "Kimmie, I was hoping to run into you."

"Shego!"

"I thought you had forgotten all about me in that prison. You knew where I was, but you didn't call or write. Hell you didn't even visit, but I'll forgive you... if you will die!" To accentuate this, her hands flared up in green plasma and she sprang towards the red head.

Kim pushed Ron to the side as she dodged the dangerous hands. Shego parried Kim's counterstrike and tried a leg sweep that Kim jumped over. "I'm just glad that the ditz left. I can deal with one distraction and still take you down."

Shego blocked a spin kick out of shock. Kim was in front of her recovering. "Don't call her a ditz!"

"Stoppable? She was with you? How?" Shego did a back handspring to avoid a flying kick from Kim and had to go on the defensive from her follow ups.

"He is a nice guy, and he is a master in the bedroom."

"Kimmie, I know we always teased you two about... but I never thought..."

"NO, we haven't, but I know from reliable recipients. But I am sure that you and Drakken..."

"Just once, tequila was involved... but I think I have been fighting the wrong part of the team. Nothing against you, Princess, but I would rather work up aggression with someone that would release them for me also!" Shego flipped back and sprung over Kim landing behind Ron. She reached around him and grabbed his crotch with one hand and his throat with the other. "Easy now Ronnie, you don't want either hand to flare do you?" Her eyes widened. "Ronnie, what say that you and I leave and you try to fuck me good? I think that you could with that."

"WAHAT!" screamed Kim.

"Yeah, and after that I may stop being a villain, providing that it is a reoccurring experience," she purred into his ear. "Uh uh, Kimmie, you come close and neither of us will have our fun tonight. Ronnie, wouldn't you like to know if other parts of me glow?"

"Thanks for the offer, Shego. Really, there was a time I would have taken you up on it."

"But, your girlfriend is THAT special to you?"

"Well, she is special, and the only problem she would have with it is that you are on the auto-veto list. Kim, CATCH!" While Shego had a confused look on her face Ron dropped down and threw her over his head before she could fire up her hands. As she flew in the air Kim started an axe kick and finished it on the back of her head.

As she descended into the blackness with the thoughts of a veto list, she saw her two foes above her looking down.

--Break--

Kim watched as they put the restraints and dampeners onto Shego and put her in the squad car. "Thank you for the collar on this one, Ms. Possible. We heard that she was seen in the area but weren't sure."

"Not a problem, Officer Jones, but my partner deserves as much on this one as I do."

"Right, good one Ms. Possible.

Kim watched the squad car leave and returned to Ron, who was leaning against the wall of the restaurant. "Why, won't anyone believe that you pull half of this team?"

"Conditioning, KP. It is easy to believe that the beautiful girl is strong and self-reliant, but not the goofy dumb sidekick."

"Snap out of it, Ron. You know you are not that."

"Doesn't matter what I know. It is what other people believe. Take a look at Shego. She knows what I can do in a fight when I have to, but she totally ignores me till I get involved. Then you go and tell her about my attributes, and she has to check the package."

"Woody?"

"Yeah… Guess it was the danger aspect of it."

"Uh-huh, and the fantasies you used to have about her didn't play into it."

"What fantasies?"

"Ron, you talk in your sleep. Especially while traveling."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, oh, quoting 'Shego, I didn't know you could use your powers to do that… it tickles, gurgle gurgle gurgle' end quoting. It's okay; there were a few times that I had similar thoughts."

"About Shego, KP?"

"I guess everyone has had them. I mean we get so physical, and the rush of fighting tends to produce the same endorphins as… well… You begin to associate the feeling with the person. But…"

"Society tells you thinking like that is wrong, and when you are everyone's perfect girl…"

Kim cast him a sideways glance that stopped him. "I was just voicing your thoughts from that time."

"I know, and they still yell at me now. Why do you think I am having a hard time with you and Kara. I know you are not exclusive, but the thought of the other knowing about it and approving and … sharing. I don't know, Ron. I know for you two it is right."

"But you don't know if you could ever do it. The reason we told you wasn't to pressure you, KP. It was so you wouldn't freak when you saw either of us with someone else."

"I know. But I do have a question. What was this about a veto list?"

"Let's start heading back and I will tell you," Ron peeled himself off of his resting spot and offered an arm to Kim.

She took his arm and held close to it. "Been a long time since we walked like this."

"Just over four years and two months, but who's counting? About the veto list, there are some people that Kara and I have disallowed 'playing' with. Pretty much any villain, goes without saying. Add Jennifer to my list, there are a couple on hers, just in case situations."

"Like who?"

"Monkey."

"Ron, you should really stop holding a grudge against him. That was so high school."

"Well, I saw what he did to you, and it is a just in case situation. Also anyone that we think would try to break up our relationship. No one like that now, but you never know."

"So, I'm not on it?"

"Why would you be, KP?"

"Well, I am with you all the time. If I decided to go for you…"

"Knowing how you are and all, Kara would back away to see if that is what you wanted, and be ready to pick up the pieces to put them back together if it didn't work out."

"Ron, you said that like it was already discussed."

The next few minutes passed in silence. "You two have talked about it haven't you?"

"Kara brought it up. Said it was always a possibility. Kim, I know it will never happen. You made that clear in high school. There will always be fantasies," Ron shrugged.

"Ron, you should have told me. We could have talked about it."

"I tried, trust me, I tried. You always blew me off or started to talk about Josh, or Eddie, or… Anyway, once we met Kara, and she agreed to go to Prom with me… I just decided to let it go. I still had feelings for you but they started to get replaced by feelings for other people. It's like your favorite stuffed animal as a child. You never get rid of it… you just don't keep it out in the open to remind you of it all the time. Then one day you open the box after you have moved and there it is and all the feelings come back…"

"And you have opened the box?"

"Not yet, let's just say that I am still looking at it because I am afraid of what I will find."

"Ron, maybe what's in the box wants you to open it but is afraid also. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Would you do anything for me?"

"Yes."

"Would you ever hurt me?"

"Never."

"And that is more than any guy could ever say to me and mean it, and I know you mean it."

"KP, what are you saying?"

"Well, maybe we can take it slow, just to see."

"I can do slow."

"We can try it, you and me… and I will try sharing. You shared me when I had boyfriends."

"KP, if you are uncomfortable about this…"

"I am uncomfortable, but new shoes are uncomfortable also. You just have to work through that till they get broke in good. Let's go back to the apartment and see what Wade has for us."

Author Notes: This fiction is taking a possibly ominous tone as has been mentioned in some reviews (Yes, Jez you are right, perhaps rightfully so.). As it stands now something may happen, but it is not new in the DC universe with some mystical characters. The plot of this story has changed from my original vision, but it is what the characters demanded. I can't refuse red heads, even without the pout.


	16. Back at the Apartment

Disclaimer: Still I do not own Kim Possible or any DC characters. I do this for free and fun and frivolity.

Kim and Ron entered their apartment and while Ron was turning the computer on, Kim changed into her mission clothes. She came out of her room in her black sweater and green cargo pants. "Kind of strange to be wearing these after using the Global Justice suits for a while."

"You were them when we practice."

"I know, but it has been a while since we have tackled anything as Team Possible and not Global Justice agents."

"Mentioning that, there is a message from Dr. Director. Basically hang out but be ready. Seems Wade has already updated her on our situation. And mentioning the situation… We don't have real time feed from the Watchtower, but we are getting updates every fifteen minutes."

"Worried?"

"No, well, maybe a little. I know she can take care of herself. I know she goes on missions without me all the time, but…"

"When you know about them you want to be there to protect her and draw fire from her. Sounds like what you do for someone else."

"What can I say; it's how I show I care. Let me make sure people shoot at me instead of you. It's not flowers or candy, but I think it gets the sentiment across."

"Well go get changed sentimental boy."

"Okay, if anything happens…"

"You will hear me. Go."

Ron went into his room to change into his mission clothes. As he slid his feet into his boots he sighed deeply. He looked into the mirror and saw what he always did in high school. The sidekick, the goofy sidekick who didn't really do anything. He pulled off his boots and clothes and went to the closet and pulled down a box that hadn't been opened in a long time. He pulled out a black and red leather body suit and stepped into it. He slid his arms through the sleeves and then zipped it up. He swung his arms and pumped his legs to make sure he still had his full range of motion before he put his boots back on. "It is Time for the world to meet the Real Ron Stoppable."

He walked out of the room and Kim just stared at him. "What is it, KP?"

"Where did you get that? And why are you wearing it?"

"My friends in Japan gave it to me. And I am your partner, not sidekick right?"

"Been saying that for how many years?"

"So we don't have to dress alike. Think of this as a way to show people that I am not a sidekick."

Kim nodded slowly. "I can buy that. Just don't know if I want you going around looking better than I do," Kim said with a smirk.

"I'm sure that I could get you one. Would that make you my sidekick?"

"So not."

"How about you put on your bomber jacket and shades that would give you that dangerous female adventurer thing."

"Are you just trying to turn me into a cartoon or a video game?"

"Oh no, not me, KP, it's just that you have had that look for how long? Maybe it's time for an upgrade is all that I am saying."

"Maybe your right, especially if we do the for hire adventurer thing. I'll talk to Kara about it. Maybe there is a costume design store or something."

"Yeah, Kim I bet there is a world class fashion designer that does superhero outfits."

They looked at each other straight faced and then started laughing. "That does look good on you though. And you are right; maybe I do need a newer look. We can think about that later though."

As silence descended again on the room the Kimmunicator beeped into life. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

A blond appeared on the screen. "Sorry, Kim, Wade patched me straight through. There is a rift that opened about three blocks from the school. I am in route as we speak. Think you two can work crowd control?"

"No big. We are on our way. Ron?" she asked as she tossed the Kimmunicator to him.

"See you soon, be careful."

"Always am, talk to you in person soon."

The screen went dark and Ron closed the flip screen. "Let's go."


	17. On the job

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is still not own by me? Surprised? Don't be. I still don't make any money off of this. This chapter brought to you by chocolate and New Wave music. What difference does that make? Probably none. Though it might be a good name for a band. Chocolate and New Wave? Hmmm.

Authors Note: A short chapter more to come shortly.

As Kim and Ron arrived they saw squad cars blocking the street. A crowd had already started to gather to see the spandex sentinels that had come to confront the creatures coming from the glowing portals. Kim used her grapnel gun to swing over the crowd and land next to the officers.

"Hi, I am Kim Possible. The League got in touch with me to help with crowd control. What's the sitch?"

"Miss Possible, thanks for coming. I am Sergeant Donahey. So far the League is keeping everything contained to two blocks from here as you can see. Doesn't seem to be much of an issue."

"So we are in a wait and see mode?"

"Pretty much. If you think you can handle this corridor then we can help with some of the others."

"Not to worry, Sir. We are on the job."

"We?"

"My Partner Ron Stoppable."

The sergeant looked to where she pointed and saw a man in black and red making his way through the crowd assuring them as he approached. "Ah, good, good, I see you have a full partner instead of that sidekick that was always following you."

Before Kim could say anything the officer pulled out his bullhorn and handed it to her. "In case you need to give the crowd some instructions. We will be off. We are leaving the barricades. If the fight heads this way..."

"Don't worry. If that happens then the crowd will already be moved."

"Good," the sergeant said getting into the squad car before following the other one that had pulled away.

Kim pushed the slight anger in her mind at the comments about partner and sidekick down and pulled the bullhorn to her mouth.

"HELLO EVERYONE, FOR THOSE THAT DON'T KNOW ME I AM KIM POSSIBLE. FOR NOW THIS IS A SAFE POSITION TO TRY TO SEE WHAT IS GOING ON. BUT FOR YOUR SAFETY IF THE ENCOUNTER STARTS TO HEAD THIS WAY PLEASE FOLLOW MY INSTRUCTIONS. PLEASE AND THANK YOU."

At this time Ron had made it to the front and slipped under the barricades. "SO I guess that everything is okay so far. Have you seen Supergirl yet?"

Kim shook her head. "Not yet. They may have called her to another place. This seems to be a small one according to the reports we got from the other locations. And before you put on that dejected puppy look your girlfriend Kara wouldn't appreciate you wanting to see Supergirl that much."

"Right. Just worried, KP. Something is not feeling right about all of this. Something is making me nervous and I don't know what it is."

"It's called concern for those that you care about."

"No, I know what that feels like. This is more than that. Like I know something is going to happen."

"Everything will be okay, Ron. Between you and me we can do anything when we are together."

"You know it, Kim. Looks like the fight is moving away some."

Kim looked at the fight and it did seem to be moving away from them. She checked on the crowd and they were milling around. A few camera flashes, nothing out of the ordinary. There seemed to be less people at the back than when they first arrived. _Probably got bored when they weren't seeing anything._ Kim saw a flash behind her. As she turned she saw a pinpoint of light expand into a circle and a small hairy arm start to reach through.

Ron reacted by getting into a ready position between the bright circle and the crowd. "KP, get them moving."

"PEOPLE PLEASE, THIS POSITION HAS BEEN COMPROMISED. PLEASE MOVE AWAY. WE WILL CONTAIN THEM, BUT PLEASE GET YOURSELVES TO SAFETY RIGHT AWAY."She dropped the bullhorn and stood next to Ron.

They looked carefully as the two and a half foot figures with fangs and mottled fur emerged from the glowing hole in reality. "Great, just what I need. Demonic monkeys."


	18. Wrapping it up

WARNING: I accidently removed a chapter. I believe it was 13. Bad thing is that my copy is on another computer. I should have everyting fixed tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any DC Comics characters. The Demon Monkeys are mine, all mine (insert evil laugh).

Authors notes: 1. Ron's statement about demon monkeys was appropriate. The creatures are around two and a half to three feet tall. They are covered in mottled fur and have sharp teeth, just like monkeys. The main difference is that they do not have manipulative feet, nor a visible tail. I don't really think that would make much difference to Ron. 2. Ron getting a superhero name and all? Don't think so, unless he gets a code name, and then Kim would be getting one also. The outfit he has on now is a set of racing leathers, though done up very nice, that is all they are.

Kim and Ron placed themselves between the emerging creatures and the now fleeing crowd. "Wade? We need support over here!"

"Already on it, Kim."

The eyes on the creatures that had already emerged locked onto the two heroes. A chittering sound emanated from the gaping maws of the miniature monstrosities. As the clutch of creatures grew and swelled it began to move forward. The menacing mass flowed slowly towards Kim and Ron, being pulsed forward by the force of others emerging behind them.

All of a sudden there was a gust of wind and the invaders flowed back into the shimmering disk. As the last one went through the disk faded away. As Kim and Ron could look again from the debris and wind forcing them to shield their faces they saw Supergirl standing there. She looked over her shoulder. "You two okay?"

"We're fine Supergirl."

"Yeah, what took you so long?"

"Even at super speed it takes a little to get here from Prague. Especially when you have to avoid no fly zones."

"Never thought about that."

"You cause an interceptor squadron to scramble a couple of times you learn to pay attention, Handsome. By the way, I like the new duds," she said looking him up and down, lingering on certain parts of his body.

Kim moved to the side to check on the main fight; it seemed to be diminishing. "Do we know what is going on?"

"Not really. Doctor Fate and the League magic users have determined that they aren't magical. That leaves natural, which is unlikely, or scientific. Apparently only the little things can go through them. It's possibly keyed only to their genetic structure. Where they are coming from we don't know."

"Great. Demon monkeys from the void."

"Fraid so. I need to head on to my next assignment. Think you two could help with clean up?"

"No big, we would be happy to. Come on, Ron."

"Right, KP. Bye Supergirl, see you around?"

"You betcha. Say hello to your girlfriend when you see her again."

"Will do," Ron said as she zipped into the sky again.

Ron sighed watching her disappear into the night time sky. Kim hit him in the arm, "Come on."

"Right with you, Kim." He hurried up to catch up. He saw Steel and Doctor Light trying to round up the last of the creatures.

"Up for a game of toss the monkey, Ron?"

"One of my favorites. Steel how do you like your pitches?"

"Right over the middle of the plate."

Ron grinned as he took hold of one of the creatures arms and threw it toward the armored hero. Steel swung his hammer at it and connected, sending the flailing creature towards a group of its friends, knocking all of them through the portal.

Kim slung another chittering monstrosity towards one of its cohorts. Impacting it and knocking both to the ground. The concussion from a blast of energy from Doctor Light sent the two back into the shimmering disk. Kim looked around and saw someone standing at the street corner nearest her. Kim started to hurry towards them. "Please get out of here! It is not safe yet!"

Ron looked at where Kim was headed and recognized the figure. He started moving and felt the energy build within him. "Kim, NO! Get away!"

"Ma'am, please you need to get out of here. It isn't safe."

"I know, but I have business here. It's okay. All will be okay."

"I know, but please you need to get to safety."

"Kimberly Anne Possible, I am not the one that needs to worry about being safe."

Kim saw a blast of light above her head. Another portal appeared in the air, bisecting the outer wall of the building. Before she could recover from her shock a portion of the masonry fell straight towards her.

"KIM!" screamed Ron as he felt the forces within him flare as he leaped towards her, then all was consumed in darkness for both of them.

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa

The two life long friends opened their eyes and saw that each other was fine. Looking past each other they both saw a slate gray floor meeting a slightly darker skyline at the horizon. "Ron?"

"I know, Kim." He was busy looking around for Her. He knew she had to be here.

"Hey, Kids." The voice came from behind them.

The two of them turned around with a start. "I thought you said that we had time."

"You and Kara Inze of Argo do have much time. I am afraid that Kim here does not."

Authors Note: Yes another fiendish cliffhanger. The story is no where near done.


	19. Union of a Team

Disclaimer: I do not own the properties of Kim Possible or Justice League. Death is her own, but her edited chronicles are property of DC Comics.

"NO!" screamed Ron.

"Fraid so, Ronnie. Nothing I can do."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"Nothing personal, just doing my job."

Ron looked at Kim and smiled. "Everything will be okay, Kim."

"Ron? What are you going to do?"

"How about a trade?"

"RON, NO!"

"Interesting. No one has done that in a while. So you are willing to trade your life for hers? Never to see Kara again? Never to hold her again?"

"If it means that KP will live then I will deal with it."

"No, Ron, you won't. I don't accept this. I can't be responsible for his death."

"And yet you took him into how many potentially deadly situations?"

"You don't understand! I... I can't live without him!"

"See, now this complicates things. Guess no trade, Ronnie."

Death stepped towards Kim and Ron moved between them. There was a faint glow about him. "You will not take her."

"I don't take anyone. I send them, Ron."

"JUST STEP BACK!"

With each step She took the glow got brighter and brighter. It's light engulfed both Ron and Kim. He took a step back till his back and Kim's front were touching. The chittering voices in his mind began to overwhelm his mind till he felt Kim's hand on his shoulder.

"There may be one way."

Both heroes gasped at the announcement. "Just had to get you to the right level." The scene changed immediately. Now they were in a room with seven frames with various objects in them, except one that had a piece of cloth drawn over it.

"Take a seat, this might take a moment." She indicated an old worn love seat that had not been there a moment before.

She walked to the first frame and took out the book that was suspended in it. "Brother, I stand in my gallery, holding your sigil. I call to you. Come to me."

Kim and Ron sat on the love seat slightly touching. The green glow was spread over both of them. Slowly they saw a robed figure appear in front of their host. "Sister, to what do I owe this occasion?" he said in a voice of old dry pages turned by a faint breeze.

"You know. Don't play mysterious. Let's go ahead and get this done. What's in there now about these two?"

The tall figure turned pages in the book that was chained to his wrist. "It is as it is written. They shall walk together in the paths of the garden. Is there anything else."

"Nope, that's all. Would you like to stay for cookies?"

"That is okay, Sister. I shall be off now." With that figure faded away. Death replaced the book into the frame and turned to the two awestruck.

"So is that okay with you two?"

"What? Us being together? I thought we were."

"Kimmie, think closer. The only way that both of you get back is if you share one existence."

"What do you mean?" queried Ron.

"Well there would be two of you in your head. Not much difference than now. I mean you two know what the other one thinks, or would think if they were there. Of course there would be only one body, but that can work out also. I would suggest that Kim take control of the eating. That way you could save money on groceries. You would only need a one room apartment instead of two. Think of it as carpooling your existence."

The two looked at Her. "So I would be in Ron's body?"

"Or you in his. It should be where you could switch between them. At least that's how it happens sometimes. Is it yes or no? I have to get on with my work. People are dying to see me."

Kim and Ron looked at Her and shook their heads at the joke. "Ron, it's okay. I did lots of good. Go on back and live for both of us."

"No, KP. We have been through some really weird and trying times. We will get through this. There may be someway to fix it also. I mean with Doctor Fate and the other league magicians... There is always cloning. No big, right?"

"Okay, but if you look when I am showering..."

"Deal, same if you take control while I am in the bathroom."

Death looked at the two. "So is everything decided? Good. I would say don't be a stranger, but..."

Suddenly there was nothing. Kim and Ron groaned and when they looked up they saw Steel and Doctor Light above them. "Ron, where's Kim?"

"Funny you should ask that. We need to talk to the League magician on duty as soon as we can."

"Why do we need to do this?" asked Doctor Light.

"You two don't. Kim and I do," and with that Ron's form melted into Kim's.

"And if you can make sure that Doctor Fate can be there it would be appreciated."

Authors Notes: When I started this story the title did not mean this. It was to mean Ron's and Kara's relationship. As it moved on and my memories of DC comics came into my mind the title had a new meaning.


	20. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own the copyrighted/trademarked characters in this story. This goes without saying.

Authors Note: Actually I have been working on how to put this plot twist in since about chapter eight or so. I was debating about not using it, but it is a known plot in DC Comics. Doctor Fate at one time had both Nelson's in one body. Doctor Occult was a gestalt of two also. My hand is on the rudder and the centerboard is lowered. Have no fear. There was some slight foreshadowing for this. Perhaps I was to subtle.

Kim sat in the chair of the examination room. The Watchtower's medical staff had just gotten through giving her cursory tests and went to analyze the results. Doctor Fate and Zatanna watched her from the corner of the room.

Kim glanced at them. "Well?"

"Sorry, Kim, I don't have a clue."

"And I am afraid that this was done in a way that puts you two in perfect balance. I am not able to do anything either."

"We could see if someone on the Chaos side would take a look."

"Possibly, but the situation would probably amuse them, so probably not."

"I loathe mentioning him, but what about John?"

"A last ditch effort if there ever was one. Perhaps… no there is no way to know where he is."

"Who?"

"The Stranger."

"Yeah, he only shows up when he wants to show up."

"So, no one knows if we are stuck like this?" asked the now Ron.

"From what you told us you willingly did this."

"I know and we did. It's just not fair to Kim to be stuck with me like this."

-Leave me out of this, Ron. There are worse people to be stuck with.-

"Kim, please, I am trying to figure out a way for you to get you a full life again so you won't have to be saddled with me."

"Ron, do you have to talk out loud to her?"

"No, but… I forget sometimes… It is just natural to talk to her out loud."

-It is going to take some time for both of us to get used to this. Let me in the driving seat for a bit again.-

Ron's body began the switch into Kim's. There she was back into her mission clothes sitting in front of the two magicians.

"I have a question. Can you explain why our clothes change with us? And if I change clothes will they stay with me?"

"From what I have observed your forms, while unique and independent, share the same place in reality. I would see no reason that changing your clothes should affect anything."

"At least I am not stuck in my mission clothes."

-KP, maybe we can get some food. I'm getting hungry.-

-Now that you mention it I am also.-

"Well, if you two come up with anything let us know. We are going to get something to eat, maybe a smoothie."

-NO, No smoothies please.-

"You shut up, I want a smoothie."

Zatanna chuckled as Kim left the room. "It could be worse, you know."

The unemotional helm of Fate nodded. "They could hate each other and be fighting for control, or willing to do anything to be apart."

-

Kim walked to a table in the cafeteria and sat down with her smoothie in her hand. She took a long sip and sighed.

-KP, come on, one corndog, please-

-No, I want a smoothie. After I finish this you can take us back and get what you want.-

"KIM!"

Kim looked up and saw a blond flying toward her. "Where's Ron? Someone said something happened. Where is he?"

-This is going to be interesting- deadpanned Ron.

"It's okay. He's okay." Kim frowned and slurped the last of her smoothie. "Let's go somewhere else."

"Kim, no, tell me where he is."

"I was going to show you. If you want me to tell you… He is here," Kim said while holding her arms out.

The blond looked at her with severe eyes. "Don't kid me, Kim. Tell me where. He. Is."

"I'm going to let your 'tude slide because you are a friend. I was going to do this in private so you could get used to it."

-Ron, you're up. Have fun.-

-Thanks, KP. I mean it.-

Kim's form stretched into Ron's shape. "Something did happen. Let's go somewhere to talk."

Kara looked at him. Ron's lips formed a thin smile. "Ron, what just happened?"

"As much as anyone can figure out, Kim and I share the same existence right now. I'd really rather take this somewhere else."

"Uh, sure. My quarters are close."

The two walked side by side not touching, not talking. Their pace was slower than normal. Kara kept glancing towards Ron, but back straight when she caught him looking at her.

-This might be it for us.-

-Ron, I am sure that things will be okay. She loves you. It is a lot to happen at once. When she gets her brain around it things will be okay.-

-I hope so, Kim-

-If you need me I am here. Even if I wasn't here, I would be here.-

Kara opened the door and went inside. Ron followed her and the door shut behind him. The low lights of the room provided enough illumination for them to see the shapes of the spartanly furnished room. Ron saw Kara turn to him.

"What happened? Why are you two like that?"

"After you left we started to help Steel and Doctor Light finish rounding up the things. Another portal appeared on a building and a chunk of it fell towards Kim. Death was there. I tried knocking Kim out of the way. The debris must have fallen on both of us. When She went for Kim I offered a trade. Kim refused…"

"You wanted to trade your life for hers? What about everything else, Ron?"

"Let me finish, please. Kim refused. Death started to move toward her and I did the only thing I knew to do. I stepped between them. The glow came, and got brighter with each step. I backed into KP and then… we weren't there anymore. From what Doctor Fate says we saw was that She called Her brother, Destiny. He said that we were to walk together. I couldn't let her die, Kara. So now we both are here, only one of us can be out at once."

"So Kim can hear us now?"

"Well kind of. It's not really seeing or hearing but that is the easiest way to describe it. Though no smelling or tasting. Lucky for me, because of Kim's love of smoothies."

-Same to you, naco boy.-

"Quiet, Kim."

"What?"

"I was telling Kim to be quiet. It's weird to just think things to her instead of actually telling her."

"What was she saying?"

"That she was glad that she didn't have to taste my choice of food either."

Kara giggled at his facial expression. "Ron, would you have really given your life for hers? Would you leave me, just like that?"

"Kara, I… For, KP? Yes."

-Shut up Ron. Foot is going to go into mouth REAL soon.-

"She is my best friend. She would have done the same for me. I know that it would tear you up, but you would go on with your life. Kim would also. Me? I would probably break down and not be good for anyone. Or possibly take it to the other extreme and try to get revenge. On whom I don't know? Same thing if you died and I had the same option. Though right now, it is a bit crowded in here."

-Watch it.-

-Would you want to be in there with me while Kara was on Supergirl duty? Or listen to Kara and me while you were in the middle of a test-

-Point taken.-

"This is pretty weird, Ron."

"So says a survivor of a destroyed world living on a planet that gives her superpowers because of its sun. This is different. Trust me, it isn't something that has happened to us before either."

"Can Kim hear us?" Ron nodded. "Can she feel what you do when she is… where ever she is?"

"Hasn't happened yet."

"So if we…"

"She will hear and see if her 'eyes' are open, but not feel anything."

"That may take some time to get over."

-OH YEAH IT WILL! Ron you better not be planning…-

-KP, relax, till we get things worked out between you and me, that is off the table, as long as you are not planning any amorous dates.-

-Deal.-

"So, are we okay, Kara?"

She nodded, "I just need some time alone to think."

"Okay, I'll be in the cafeteria. Kim said I could eat what I wanted after she had her smoothie."

Ron turned and left the room leaving Kara sitting alone.


	21. Advice fromm Uncle Ollie

Disclaimer: I don't own the Disney characters of DC characters in this story.

-

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Trying to not get the flu is not conducive for creative endeavors. I am back on schedule now, I think. I am going to be branching out to other fandoms here shortly just to let everyone know. I am going to be finishing a couple of stories first, and I will probably be removing my KP/Dr Strange hybrid till I can work on it more. Mantle of the Monkey Master is in serious negotiation of being removed and rewritten. There is a lot in it that just doesn't make sense to me now. It was my first attempt and looking at it now, I know that I have the technology to make it better, stronger, faster. If I just had the six million dollars to go with it… Any ways, enough with the ramblings, on with the story.

-

Ron was sitting at a table. A large platter of nachos and corndogs sat in front of him. Amazingly, the amount of food hadn't diminished since he sat down ten minutes ago. True there were fewer whole chips. One by one, they were being destroyed by being tapped onto the table until they were nothing more than shattered fragments. Occasionally those that cared enough, or were curious enough to listen could hear a sigh escape from his mouth.

-Ron, you got the food, EAT.-

-I'm not hungry, KP.-

-Stop worrying. She loves you. She just needs some time.-

-I don't think that it is 'this' that she is thinking about. I think it is you and me. How would you feel if your boyfriend had the first girl that he ever crushed on as a constant companion in his psyche-

There was silence in his head. He could feel Kim's presence, but she was quiet.

-Your first crush? Really-

-From the time on the playground, and for a long time afterwards. Probably till about the time you laughed at the thought of us two going out.-

"Looking down there, what's up?"

Ron looked up and saw Green Arrow. Ron chuckled, "Too much real quick."

"If those were bottles I would say that it was women problems," he said turning a chair around and sitting in it. "I don't have the best track record, but I do have some experience. Want to talk about it?"

"That might help. Want something to eat?" Ron pointed to the amassed food.

Green Arrow chortled and shook his head, "Did you ever hear how I got so good with the bow?" Ron shook his head. "I was stranded on a deserted island. I made a bow to hunt for food. There are not many times that I think back to the meals I had there with fondness. Looking at that," he pointed at the combined junk food, "makes me homesick for it."

Ron gave up a small sad laugh. "Old habits die hard. There were sometimes that the only thing that was there for me was things like this…"

"So what's the problem? Kim or Kara?"

Ron looked at him in shock. "Why did you say Kim?"

"When you are that close to someone, even if you aren't romantically involved, can be as deep as or deeper than a lover. So I take it that it involves Kim."

"Yes, and Kara. Something happened." Ron looked around. "Something happened to Kim and me. She's now in me. We can switch out bodies, but we are always together. Kara is a bit freaked by it. I think that Kim is the only person that she was actually worried about relationship-wise between us. Now she is always with me…"

"And how can you compete with someone that is that deep into your head? Could be, could also be that all that happened is a shock. Combine that with those critters that came through…"

"By the way did anyone ever find out what they were?"

"Biologically engineered life forms, apparently someone from Apokolips decided to try a new principle on boom tubes. Those little guys were the only thing that could go through them. Ugly muthers weren't they?"

"Looked like demon monkeys. I guess what is freaking Kara out is that Kim died, or was going to die. I offered myself instead."

"So you were willing to die for your friend, and your girlfriend wants to know what about you leaving her?"

"That was brought up. She should know that if it was her instead of Kim I would do the same thing. If I lost either of them, I don't know what I would do."

"Get back on the horse, nothing else to do. Canary and I have had a rocky road. If I decided to not get back up on the horse, where would I be now? It's not an easy life we choose to lead. People that we can talk to and that care for us are far between sometimes. And remember, what you are going through is what Kim and Kara are going through also. I know you can talk to both of them. I have no idea what you are going through is like, but you can talk to me whenever you want."

"Thanks, by the way, you have a certain blond looking for you." Ron pointed towards the door behind Green Arrow and as he turned, he saw Black Canary looking around.

"Same to you behind you," he pointed and Ron turned to see Kara in the doorway. "See ya later, Ron." He got up and waved to the blond in fishnets as he approached her.

As Green Arrow stood up Kara saw Ron sitting at the table and walked over to him. "Mind if I sit?"

"Not at all, you had time to think I guess."

"Yeah," she said looking at the food on the table. "How much have you eaten?"

Ron had a sad half smile on his face. "None, I got it, and then wasn't hungry."

"Want to get something to eat with me? There's this place outside of Metropolis that I know that is quiet and secluded. Maybe you will be hungry by the time we get there? We can take our time and talk things out away from everything?"

"I think that would be a good idea. I probably need to change."

"Yeah, racing leathers don't really fit the place. You still have extra clothes in your locker here?"

"Some, how fancy of a place is this?"

"Khakis and an oxford would be okay. See you in about fifteen minutes at my room?"

"Sure, see you then."


	22. Changing and Discussions

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Justice League Unlimited.

Author's Notes: Long time no update on this story, I know. I blame life. Other than that, I thank everyone with putting up with me on my update schedule. To clear up some possible confusion, the Stranger is the Phantom Stranger. Think of him as one of the Deus ex Machinas of the mystical DC universe. When they had Secret Origins, there was a double sized issue that had three different stories of his origin. John is John Constantine. No, I am not going to see the movie. I know John, and Keanu Reeves is NO John Constantine. I didn't even see him smoking ONCE in the commercials and John is a chronic chain smoker, sheesh so much for realism in movies.

* * *

Ron looked at the door in front of him. He hesitantly raised his closed hand and knocked. He heard rustling behind it and he waited till the door opened to reveal a most stunning blonde with piercing blue eyes. He cringed when she looked at him. 

"Why haven't you changed?"

"May I come in first? I have a good and valid reason."

Kara moved from the door and allowed him to pass before she closed the door. She turned to face Ron and looked at him with a put off look on her face. "Okay, let's hear it."

"Well, since Kim is in my head, she can see out and I can hear her comments. Let's say that I wasn't comfortable changing with some of the thoughts she was projecting while I was in the locker room."

"It's not like she hasn't seen you change before."

"But it is the first time she had seen some of the others that were in there."

#You didn't have to tell her that.#

"Ah, I see where that might be a problem for you," she said with a winsome smile. "You could always make a deal that you get to look and comment when she is in the women's…"

"Already discussed and nixed. We are going to experiment with blindfolds."

This brought a laugh from the blonde and a head shake from her boyfriend. "So you would like to change here?"

"That would be much appreciated."

"So, do you need help?"

#NO!#

Ron rubbed his ear. "I think I can handle it."

Kara pouted, "I don't think that was all your decision."

"It wasn't, but that is how it will need to be for a bit." Ron zipped out of his leathers and stretched before picking up his pants. As he bent over, he heard an, "MMM," come from Kara's lips.

#Does she do that often?#

Ron mentally nodded, #Yes, though only at times like this. Don't tell me you didn't do that to some of your boyfriends.#

Well…#

#See, we are going to have almost the ultimate insight into the opposite sex. Even more than when we switched bodies.#

#Don't remind me. I can't believe some of the things that you did. I am still getting email from Victoria's Secret from that application you sent them to be a model.#

#Well, I didn't know how long we were going to be like that. I had to look out for my future. We weren't eighteen so that limited…#

#EWWWW! Ron, don't even continue that thought!#

Ron felt a hand on his back. "Are you okay? You kind of just spaced out."

Ron turned to look at Kara, "Sorry, I was talking with Kim. I didn't realize… I'm sorry, Kara."

"It's okay. You worried me, that's all."

Ron nodded slightly as he pulled the shirt over his head and tucked it in before fastening his pants. He slid the boots back on and pulled the pants legs over them. "Here, all presentable."

Kara giggled, "Except for the hair. Here, let me." She took a comb from a shelf and ran it through his hair. "That will have to do."

"Thanks," Ron said and let out a long sigh.

Kara could see his shoulders visibly slide down. She touched him softly and felt the dichotomous feelings of both tension and exhaustive relaxation in his back. She started to lightly rub his back. She caught him with a start and guided him gently to the bed. She could tell that he had been pushing himself by the blank drawn out look on his face. "Want to take a rain check on the restaurant?"

Ron tiredly shook his head. "We need to talk."

"And we can talk anywhere. You look like you are about to drop. We would be getting there late anyway." She sat down beside him and put her arm around him. "Just rest a little. Talking won't do any good if you pass out in the middle of it." She started to slowly guide his head down to her lap. She frowned a touch when Ron started to fight it.

#It's okay, Ron. She just wants us to rest. We probably have been going for close to twenty hours or so.#

#KP, are you sure? I mean we talked about…#

#Yes, Ron, I don't think that she is going to jump our bones while we are exhausted. It's fine.#

A smile came back to Kara's face as she saw him relax and rest his head on her lap. She softly played with his hair and ear and softly sang a lullaby that her mother sang to her all those long years ago on Argo. She watched as his body twitched and he sighed as he slipped off into sleep. She closed her eyes and stretched her neck as she kept singing, but they flew open when she felt movement on her lap.

She watched as Ron's long form condensed into the smaller form of Kim. The short blond hair that she had been playing with multiplied in length and shifted colour as it was in her hand. The body that always slept stretched out pulled into a smaller ball; her head still on the shocked woman's lap. Kara stopped singing because of the surprise, but was more surprised at what happened next.

The redhead fidgeted and mumbled, "That was nice. Please don't stop."

Kara wasn't sure what it was that Kim meant but started to sing again and stroked the long red hair as she saw the signs of slumber take Kim.


	23. Outside Help

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible; she is owned by Disney. I don't own any DC characters; they are owned by DC/Time Warner.

Zatanna was severely out of place as she walked through the dank London street. She was glad that she opted for a more mundane choice of clothing, not that she was worried about the leering men, but would rather not have to out herself before she found her quarry. She went through the door of the pub and spotted her target through the cigarette smoke haze.

She approached the trench coated man hunched over his drink, cigarette in his hand and an almost spent one in his mouth. "Hello, John."

"Whatever it is, the answer is no. Sorry, nothing personal."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask. Guess I will have to find someone else to father my child," she retorted with a smirk.

"I'd be banging my head on the bar if I even halfway believed you, luv. I know I am going to hate myself in the morning. I always get in over my head when one of you comes along. So, what is it that you want?"

"You would be in over your head even if we didn't, John. Actually, this is a personal favour. Something has happened that neither Fate nor I can figure out. I know he wouldn't come to you for help."

"If big shots like you can't figure out a little puzzle, then why do you think that I could?"

Zatanna sat at the stool next to him. "Because you have a knack at being able to pull things out of your… hat."

John chuckled as he drew a deep drag off of his cigarette. "Nice save there." He sighed as the smoke streamed from his mouth. "What's the problem?"

"We have a gestalt that needs to be split."

John snorted. "That shouldn't be a problem. A simple Circle of…" He stopped when he saw her shaking her head. "Tried that, huh? Then how about a transfer… Tried that also? What kind of thing did you do to them?"

Zatanna looked skyward and said a silent prayer for patience. When she looked back down, she turned to face him. "We didn't do anything to them. They were on a mission and… well, she died. Kind of, in a way. Long story short, Ron made a deal with Her, and probably because he is a link to an extra-dimensional energy force, it changed how they were in Destiny's book. It's like they were like this since forever, but they weren't."

"That is quite the kettle of fish you have there. I'll see what I can come up with. I can't promise anything. I probably won't work on it intensely either."

"I understand, and thank you, John. I'll let Ron and Kim know that we have someone else working on it."

"Ron and Kim, like Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable?"

"Yes, why?"

"Bugger!" John exclaimed as he ground out his half finished cigarette. John stands up and readjusts his trench coat. "Tell them that I am paying them back for saving a mate of mine from Monkey Fist. He would be a goner if it wasn't for those two. I'll let you know what I have in the morning."

With that, he heads for the door and the streets of London.

Author's notes: I have not seen the Constantine movie. The only way I intend to watch it is if I don't have anything else to add to my Netflix queue. This has more to do with my lack of faith in Keanu to play the part than anything else.

I think I am getting back to writing some more. Just in time for a vacation break. That should fully recharge my batteries.


	24. In the morning, pt1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, or and DC characters. If I did, then Kim Possible would be continuing and there would be better DC movies. I mean, think what you could do with a Green Lantern movie with computer effects.

John looked at the ashtray in the early morning light. Two packs worth of cigarette butts litter the container. The bottle of whisky is empty and the pot of coffee is in serious need of being refilled. Across the desk are scribbled notes and dog eared manuscripts. In the midst of this cacophonous arrangement sits a single piece of parchment, upon it is scribed sigils, runes and scripts of vastly different cultures.

He slowly slides back the chair and stands with a groaning moan. He stretches his back and hears a pop as his back realigns itself. He crumples the cigarette pack in his hand as he mumbles about having to buy some more. He grabs the coffee pot and heads for the kitchen to renew the ichors necessary for his functioning. After the water is added and the grounds are placed, he turns it on and walks away to make a call.

He picks up the receiver and looks at the card thumb-tacked to the corkboard next to the phone. "Bloody good thing that it is a toll free charge, the long distance charge would be murder."

The phone rings and then again, "Justice League Watchtower, how may we help?"

"I need to speak to Zatanna or Fate. Tell them that John has a possible solution."

"One moment Mister Constantine, we have been informed of your call. Connecting you now."

John groaned at being called Mister. Soon, "John, did you find anything?" asked the husky voice of Zatanna. (I have always thought of Zatanna as having a Kathleen Turner style 30's - 40's torch singer voice.)

"Well I think that I might have something. It will take some work, and some rather hard to get items. It should get the job done, though. I need to know one thing. Was her body found?"

"No, there was nothing there but rubble."

"Thought that would be the case," sighed John. "That makes it more difficult, but it is what I planned. Let me grab a little sleep and a shower and we can meet to discuss this all out."

"Not a problem. I'll let Kim and Ron know. Give a holler back and we can beam you up."

John groaned at the thought of the teleporter, "Sure, luv. Sounds great." He then hung up the phone and looked at the coffee pot seeing it had finished its purpose. He poured a cup of the liquid into a cup and headed towards his bed for a few hours.

Next: Kim awakens, but Ron sleeps in.


	25. In the Morning, Pt2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or and DC Comics Characters. I am just a fan-boy, therefore I have no money.

Let's get this thing started…

Kim slightly growled and stretched. She quickly realized that she was not in her bed and sat up quickly. She quickly scanned the room that she was in ready to strike at any threat. She relaxed when she saw the blonde laying short ways across the bed. The memories before sleep drifted back to her conscious mind.

Kim looked at the blonde woman, who still seemed to be asleep, closer. She was still in her same clothes, and there were the markings of where Kim's head had just been. Her heart rate slowed back down to a more relaxed pace.

"You could take tips from Ron on how to wake people up," the blonde said without opening her eyes.

"I don't think I could do some of his techniques."

"Could or would, doesn't matter. How did you sleep?"

"Very well, actually. What was that song that you sang?"

"An old Argoan lullaby that my mother used to sing to me. It's kind of hard to translate, but the general meaning could be that you rest peacefully in green fields. I am glad that you liked it." Kara stretched as she stood up.

"So, I guess we should find out what is going on. Maybe get some breakfast."

"That's what I was thinking. How is your other half?"

Kim looked at her puzzled. Then it dawned on her. She heard soft snoring in the back of her head. "Sleeping beauty is still sound asleep."

Kara smiled. "Let him sleep. Let's grab a bite and see what they have figured out."

Ron opened his eyes and there was nothing but a slate gray environ around him. He sighed loudly. The only person that he saw when he was here was…

"Hey, how have you been?"

He turned around and saw Her again. "Oh just peachy keen. Sharing one body with my best fried that just happens to be female… Do you know what it is like to have her commenting about guys in spandex when I am trying to think about the relationship with my girlfriend?"

"Actually, no I don't. You could have let her just die."

"Not an option. Do you know how we might reverse this?"

"Not an idea."

"You have no idea how the magic works?"

"Nope, I don't do magic. Magic is bending the rules, and I am all about the rules. There was no magic involved in this."

She smiled and saw down on a very old but comfy couch that had appeared behind her. "Think about it Ronnie. I am a force of the universe and am bound by the laws there of. What are the laws of the universe?"

Ron sighed and sat down. He closed his eyes and thought. He had gotten Kim into this and he was going to get her out. The answer slowly came to him. From one of his classes the answer screamed itself. "Physics. Physics is the laws of the universe."

He saw Death smile her warm smile at him. "Yep, that is what I use. And that is what you used to do this."

Ron looked incredulously at the cosmic personification in front of him. "ME? I did this?"

"Yep, and you can undo it also. Real easy actually."

"I don't suppose you could tell me how?"

"I'll give you a hint."

Ron smiled expectantly towards her. She smiled at him and poked him on the forehead and said, "Bleep."

Ron closed his eyes instinctively and when he had opened them, she was gone. The slate grey background dissolved into the concourse of the Watchtower.

#Kim. Everyone has been looking at this from the wrong way.

#Morning sleepy head.

"He's awake," Kim commented to her companion at the table.

"Morning, Ron."

#Tell her morning for me and get the league to assemble some theoretical physicists. There isn't magic involved. This is all physics. The reason we think of it as magic is the Clarke Principle.

#The Clarke Principle, what are you talking about, Ron?

#Science at a high enough level is indistinguishable from magic. Remember when you drug me to the movie with Marlee Matlin, the one about quantum physics? THAT is the answer. There was no magic involved. We are superlocated within each other. We just need to figure a way to undo it.

"Ron, how did you come up with this?"

#She gave me the hint. The rest of it flooded in. I think that it has something on how you can do anything and the Monkey Power interacted.

* * *

Author's Note: A bit of a twist, but a valid one. If you have not watched What the Bleep Do We Know, then please do so. It is also known as What the #&$ Do We Know. It does star Marlee Matlin as the main character in the actuall movie part of it, but its meat is from interviews with various scientists. 


	26. The Schrodinger Kara Experiment

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible of Justice League.

Author's Notes: What a long strange trip this has been. I have been running around in many different directions and have not had the energy too write coherently for the most part lately. For those that ready my works, I would like to thank you for the patience. I am in the process of finishing up this story. There will be this chapter and possibly an epilogue.

I would like to thank Jezrianna for the inspiration for this story, and for the plugs for my story in hers. This story has had many revisions in plot since I first thought it out. The major breakthrough I think that I had was watching 'What the #&$ Do We Know'. That changed the solution from a multi-chapter world traversing hunt for mystical items into a simple logic problem solution. And now we continue with our story.

* * *

After pulling in a few of the League's physicists and experts on quantum physics a plan was broached that was about to be implemented. A few preliminary tests showed that Kim was able to unconsciously modify the quantum fields in her area; this gave her the ability to truly do anything. Ron's tests showed that the so called 'Ron-Factor' had some truth behind it. That is to say, that he caused the quantum field to lose some of its inertia, thereby allowing Kim to access it easier. And the latest hypothesis that sent ripples of excitement through the quantum community was Ron's Mystical Monkey Power. The current line of thought is that it was a sort of quantum capacitor enabling him to make large scale changes to his local reality.

This brings us to the scene in one of the Watchtower's high level testing rooms. Though no one expected there to be anything too dangerous in this experiment most wanted the extra precautions in case of a 'catastrophic' unforeseen happening. Two figures were in the room waiting for the signal to begin.

Ron let out a long slow nervous breath. "Don't be nervous Ron. Everything will be okay," reassured the statuesque blond in front of him.

"I know that it should be okay, but this is dangerous to you."

"And we need that danger for the monkey power to come out. It is okay. If something goes wrong there is plenty of calvary to make sure that everyone gets out." She crossed the minimal distance between them and kissed him softly on the forehead before touching her head to his. "You will do fine. You have the skills and abilities to handle this. You have me and you have Kim."

Ron closed his eyes and smiled. "Thanks for the reminder. Let's light this candle."

Kara returned his smile and sat in the restraint chair that was in the center of the room. She sat down and the restraints snapped shut. Ron grabbed a lever that was connected to the floor and pulled it back. A voice was heard from the speakers in the room, "Is everyone set?"

The two heads nodded, then a klaxon sounded and red lights began to flash. A metal cylinder began to lower over Kara while the force trying to pull the lever back to its original position pulled at the resistance that Ron was trying to force on it. "Plan phase one is successful. Subject Stoppable is at ninety-five percent. Subject Supergirl is in danger as of now."

Upon the last statement, a metallic box arose from the floor and then opened. Inside was a large green rock that glowed faintly. Kara felt her strength slowly wither away. Her Argoan heritage provided her with more of a resistance from the effects of the Kryptonite, but the debilitating conditions that the mineral supplied would still claim its price in the long run.

Kara looked at Ron. His back was to her and she could see a faint halo of translucent green energy slowly start to come into existence around his body. She could see the sweat slowly start to form on the back of his neck. The sheath of energy and the obvious exertion was not lost on the observers. "Increasing pressure on lever system," came the matter of fact statement from the unseen observers.

Ron felt the bar try to lurch from his hands. He held it tight, but felt his feet slide slightly along the floor. Ron could sense the monkey force start to coalesce around him. He was aware of Kim wanting to look at the box that held doom for Kara.

#Ron, are you sure this will work?

#The hypothesis is sound, KP. It should work. We just need to get enough energy built up between us. Remember you can do anything!

Ron was broken out of his conversation with his best friend when the bar jerked again. To keep the bar from gaining any more ground he turned around to start to push against it. Doing this he saw Kara in her seat. He skin was pale and the effect of the destroyed planet was obvious in the clammy sweat that was on her face. Ron and Kim through Ron's eyes could see the large cylinder slowly lowering as the bar kept its slow relentless pursuit to return to the original position that it once held.

Kara looked at the struggling man in front of her. The energy around him was beginning to obscure her view of him somewhat. She glanced up at the column that was descending upon her. She knew that from the affect that the Kryptonite had on her she would be unable to stop it as it inched closer to her head.

"Ron," came the words weakly from her mouth, "help me please. Kim, please help."

From inside Ron's head Kim saw the box, she knew exactly what it would take to get to it and shut the lead lined enclosure to save her friend. She also knew that if Ron let go of the lever the pneumatic press would crush the blond super heroine.

Ron heard a guttural scream in his head. The scream he has heard before, though rarely.

#Ready? OKAY!

_It is at this time that as a writer, a narrator, and enjoyer of fiction that I must break the 'fourth wall' as it is. The next passage that you read will be from four different view points all happening at the same time. First up will be Kim, then Ron, then Kara's view will be given, and finally the third person observer._

I close my eyes and visualize the routine and go. When I start to move it feels like I am moving through molasses. I really don't like that feeling, strange that I have done it more than once. I look around and notice that I am not looking through Ron's eyes and I look behind me with a small lump in my stomach that dissipates when I see him still putting all of his force into the lever. I flip, shutting the boxes lid without slowing and land beside the chair holding Kara and hit the release button. Grabbing Kara I pull her away from the danger zone and told Ron to relax.

I felt Kim moving in my head, the bar forced against me again and while I held against the force, my shoes were not cooperating. I clenched my teeth and eyes in an effort to keep anything else from moving. I heard the sound of metal slam against metal and then a click. The sound of rustling clothes followed by a fleshy collapse, then the most wonderful sound that I had heard in a long time, "Ron, you can let it go now," came from KP's mouth.

I don't remember the last time I was this wiped out. The Kryptonite was one thing, but the pulses of simulated red sunlight just added to the effect. All of a sudden, I hear a struggled grunt from Ron as I see the lever slowly move him back. At that moment, I see the oddest sight I can recall. Kim emerged from Ron's chest in the middle of a leap. She did a handspring, her auburn hair a contrail from her head. She landed next to me hit the button at the top of the chair, and then she pulled me from it. The only thing I could think was how good she smelled. This surprised me because I had smelt a lot of things that had come out of Ron in the time that we have known each other, and none of them smelt this good. I heard her tell Ron to let go which he did. He staggered over to us and collapsed on the floor with both of us. I look at two of my best friends, "When I said I wanted us on the floor in a sweaty heap, this is not what I meant."

As the final stages of Quantum Co-location Separation commenced there was a noticeable spike in measurable quantum energy in the area of the test site. It seemingly coalesced on test subject onetwo. At the height of the energy spike, it was near computed levels of a quantum singularity. At said spike subject two emerged from the local space of subject one and eliminated threats to subject three. After the incident, the quantum accumulation dropped to normal levels instantaneously.

* * *

Author's Afterwards: There will be an epilogue to wrap up everything. I thank again all those that have read and review. 


	27. Epilogue

Disclaimer: If by now, you think I own Kim Possible or any DC characters look back at the rest of the story.

Authors Notes: This is the epilogue where I will shore up some loose ends. I would like to thank all that read this long strange trip. I hope you enjoyed it and it caused some thought. With this story down I will, hopefully, be able to focus on some of my other stories more.

* * *

After the separation, Ron and Kim decided that some alone time would be nice for both of them. True, they had shared one body for just over forty-eight hours, but the need to be alone was great. Both understood this feeling, having needed some space at different times in their long friendship.

The hard part was for Ron to tell Kara that he needed some space from her also. She had relented, grudgingly so. Ron's statement that he needed to find his center and rebalance himself earned him a half smile from the Argoan survivor. Though in his mind, it was hard to leave the next morning after the extended session of good-bye sex that he and Kara had.

Kim spent the first day of the vacation in her old room at her parent's house under the covers, her limbs pulled tight in on herself and her pandaroo. The next few days were spent remembering why she was glad she had moved away to college. She loved her brothers, but in small, very small, doses. The rest was spent on shopping and catching up with her high school friends. The one that surprised her the most is how amicable Bonnie was to her. This allowed her the chance to get the information about the times that Bonnie and Ron spent together. Less than halfway through Kim had to stop her and changed the subject, the heat from her cheeks melting her smoothie.

Ron on the other hand was on the first flight to Japan and quickly made his way to Mount Yamanouchi. After greeting Sensei and Yori, he quickly went into the mountains to a small hermitage that the school kept. When three days of meditating had passed he wound his way back down the mountain passes to the school. He spent the rest of the time helping the first year students with Yori. The day before he left Yori had asked to see him in private. When he went to her room, he saw her dressed in a traditional ceremonial kimono. Spread out on the lone table in the room was the preparation for a tea ceremony. The only words spoken were at the end of the quiet and stillness that the two ninja shared. It was when Yori quietly said, "I will be here for you Ron-san, whenever you wish me." The next day Ron left to return to the states so he could register for the upcoming semester.

The Friday before the beginning of the semester, Kim and Ron he decided not to brave the masses of new and returning students at the local bars and clubs. They had a quiet meal at the apartment, courtesy of Chef Kim. Much to her chagrin, her mother had sent along the entire left side of her famous brainloaf. They had spent the night watching The Goonies while curled up together. Soon after the movie, they had retired to their respective rooms to sleep.

For three hours, Kim looked at the ceiling, out the window and at all four walls. There was a time the she looked at her pillow which she had pressed to her face. She seemed to be able to look at everything besides the inside of her eyelids. With a half muffled scream she got out of bed and went to the kitchen. Mumbling to herself about insomnia, she poured a glass of milk and slowly drained it. On her way back to her room, she heard the sound of tossing and turning from Ron's room. She went to the door and paused at it.

Ron heard a soft sigh as he tried to find the one position that would yield him sleep. Looking up he saw a long haired vision standing in his doorway. "Couldn't sleep either, huh, KP?"

She shook her head, "No, and I don't think the milk I just drank will help either."

She had a furtive look on her face that he could see more by her body posture. He pulled up his sheet and she was almost instantly under it with him. As she curled her body close to him, she released a long relaxed sigh. "Being with you like we were made me realize things, to late, but I realize everything now," she said quiet enough that Ron wasn't sure he heard what he thought he heard.

"What did you say, KP?" There was no answer. He could tell by the warm regular breath on his chest that she had fallen asleep. He held her close and joined her in the nocturnal realm.

* * *

Ron awoke the next morning with a portion of his body experiencing a warm moistness sliding over it. He opened his eyes to see two green orbs behind fluttering lids looking at him. "K-K-Kim…"

"Shhh, Ron. I need this. Please, I want this," she said as she continued to piston her body to his. "I know I can't have you because of Kara, but I wanted to do this one time," her voice wavering as a tear threatened the corner of her eye. Her forehead touched his chest as she turned her movements into a grinding action.

Ron let out a small moan and reached down and grasped her buttocks as she started to move faster. He heard her moans come out like squeaks and knew that her time was close. As her body tensed to the point that it locked he put his arms around her and held her close to him. The true proof that she had experienced her pleasure was when he felt the bite on his chest. Once they had moved into the apartment and Kim had her first 'guest' over Ron had, perhaps the most embarrassing moment of his life, and that is saying something. He was in the middle of studying when he heard a scream of pain coming from Kim's room, followed by the obvious sounds of objects being knocked over. Ron had rushed through the door, rolled to a ready crouch only to see Kim's beau in the corner holding his chest and Kim pulling up her sheets. After everyone had calmed down and he had left her only comment was, "What can I say, when I lose control, I bite."

Ron was brought out of the feeling of the spasamming hold on his nether regions as Kim threw back the covers and rolled over. She allowed her hands to run over her glistening body, "Your turn now."

Ron looked at her. He knew it wasn't a dream. Dreams didn't feel like that. "KP, I don't really…" He wasn't able to finish is words because a finger that had recently been at her most private of parts was now at his lips. Normally a finger there made sure he would be quiet, but the combination of that finger and the taste it imparted to his lips was all that it took for Ron to slowly slide between his best friends legs and slowly move upwards till he was looking her in the eyes. He felt her legs encircle his hips and her nails graze down his back. Slowly he began to pump into her wanting orifice.

"Faster, please…" she kept moaning.

"Since you said that this is the one time we will ever do this I want it to last as long as possible."

She snickered at the word possible. "I don't know if I can share you. I know that I get possessive." At this point, she moaned loudly as he thrust deep within her, only to pull out and return to the slow shallow thrusts. "I would want you to myself. I don't know if I could even let myself let you be friends with another female. I-I-I…" she stopped in a shudder of her body as a wave of pleasure crashed over her. "I could try, but I can't promise anything."

Ron suddenly started to thrust deeper and faster. "Anything is possible for a possible, so…" The rest of his sentence was incomprehensible as his body jerked and he slowly slid to her side.

As his breath started to return to normal, Kim held out a crooked pinky to him. "Best friends forever, no matter what?"

Ron smiled and hooked her pinky with his, "No matter what."

Kim smiled sinisterly at him. "So what was Bonnie talking about when she said a rapid recovery time?"

Author's afterwards: And there we have it. I don't intend to make a sequel to this, but reserve the right to change that in the future. This is a mature story, so I don't think that I have passed any barriers that any others have not already passed.


End file.
